Persona Effect
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**Point one, this is not a self insert. Instead its and OC insert. A rather flimsy disguise I know, but since I know for fact I wouldn't survive ten seconds in the MEverse, I can't use me. This also has a slight crossover with Persona, but other than the fact the Main character has one and the Velvet Room will be making an appearance, it won't have that much bearing on the story. My final point is that this story will start at Freedoms Progress rather than Eden Prime because I prefer ME2 to 1. ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!**

Chapter 1

"Phew, finally done!" I said, dropping my controller next to me and tilting my head back as the credits for Mass Effect began to scroll.

I had just finished the game for something like the fourth time, this time on Hard, something I regretted immensely since I had to put up with the awkward cover mechanics and the irritating cooling weapons for far longer than normal. While I was a fan of the series, I didn't really like ME1, preferring the mechanics, story and pretty much everything else in ME2 and 3. The only reason I played 1 was to get the whole experience. I sighed and got to my feet, stretching the kinks out of my muscles, before ejecting the disk and replacing it with ME2. I slumped back down on the sofa and took a sip of tea while I waited for the loading screen to finish. After a few minutes past, I frowned as the loading screen was still there, the rings of the Mass Relay spinning endlessly. Surely it should have finished by now? I got up and walked over to my console, intending to reset it in case the game had frozen. Just as I was reaching for the reset button, I felt something brush against my legs. Looking down, I saw my black cat, Blake, rubbing against my legs. I smiled and bent to scratch the feline behind the ears, earning a purr as she rubbed her head against my palm. I stood and reached for the console again, only for Blake to let out a loud yowl and but her head against my legs, clearly not happy with me for stopping my scratching. Unfortunately, I hadn't been expecting it and staggered slightly, only for my foot to slip on a wrapper that had been left on the floor. I fell forwards, windmilling my arms as I tried to avoid falling on my expensive electronics. Sadly, it was not to be as I tipped forwards and slammed into my TV screen. Or at least, thats what should have happened. Instead, I found myself falling _through _the screen and down a swirling tunnel to land face first on a hardwood floor with a crack.

"OW! Fuck me that hurt," I groaned, slowly pushing myself up and gingerly prodding my bloody nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

Once I had confirmed that I had not infact broken my snout, I looked around at my new surroundings.

"OK, now where the hell am I?" I asked.

It actually looked a lot like my apartment, if a mad axe murderer had come charging through and smashed all the furniture to bits, slashed up the wallpaper and splattered blood up the walls. The whole place was also covered in a slight yellow tint and full of low-lying fog.

"Hmm, well this is strange," I muttered as I got to my feet.

I made to move to the door, only for my food to strike something that clattered across the floor. I looked down and saw a Katana with a simple black sheath. I picked up the weapon and drew the blade a few inches, revealing the razor sharp edge and shining steel of the weapon. Abruptly the door slammed open, making me jump and spin in place, losing my balance and falling on my ass.

"Who are you?" asked a voice, making me look to the door, only to freeze in shock at what I saw, "Your not Sensei, how did you get here?"

I didn't answer, being far too busy gaping and trying to figure out if someone had managed to spike my tea supply and, if they had, what in the hell they had used because whatever it was had to be good. The reason for my shock was because the being stood in the door was an anthropomorphic bear with blue fur, a red and white jumpsuit and what appeared to be a large zip around his neck. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, before pinching myself, hard.

"OW, Ok, so I'm not dreaming," I muttered.

"HEY, don't ignore me!" yelled the bear, getting right in my face and forcing me to lean back, "Now who are you?"

I placed a hand on the bears head and shoved him off so I could get up.

"I could ask you the same thing," I growled, "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before demanding anothers name?"

In truth I could probably guess his name, having just finished a marathon of Persona the previous weekend, but I wanted to be sure.

"Harumph, not that its any of your business, but my name is Teddie," said the bear, confirming my suspicions.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, rubbing my eyes.

"Lovely, I'm in the fucking TV world," I muttered.

"Hey, I introduced my self, now its your turn!" yelled Teddie, pointing his paw in my face.

I growled and batted the paw away.

"My names Lock," I said shortly.

"Hmm, Lock eh?" asked the bear, looking at me intently, " Now what are you doing here? "

I looked blankly at him.

"I have no idea how I got here, only that my cat knocked me into the TV."

"Is that so?" asked Teddie, not taking his eyes off me, "Thats beary suspicious."

My response was to whack him with the sheathed katana that was still in my hand.

"Whats suspicious about not having a clue how I got here?" I demanded and Teddie held his newly aching bonce.

"Sorry, but a lot of people have been finding there way here lately," said Teddie, "Most of them end up being killed by shadows and I'm a little on edge."

I sighed and let myself fall back and my head bounce gently of the wooden floor.

"Oh thats just wonderful," I groaned, "So not only has my Mass Effect crashed, but now I find myself in mortal danger in a video game."

"Hmm, what do you mean video game?" asked Teddie.

"Never mind, not important," I said, "So, how do I get out of here?"

"Oh thats right, we need to get you out of here!" exclaimed Teddie, "Come on, put these on and follow me!"

He handed me a pair of glasses and ran for the door, leaving me to dash after him, sword in one hand and putting the glasses on with the other. As expected, the world outside the twisted mirror of my apartment was yellow tinted and full of fog, along with having a large amount of silhouettes visible through the fog. My glasses allowed me to easily see through the fog and keep track of Teddie with relative ease. I skidded to a stop as my guide stopped in front of me. I looked ahead of us and saw strange, blob like monsters rising from the ground and walls with gaping mouths and long tongues.

"Oh man, this is bad!" said Teddie, "The Shadows are already starting to gather! This is Beary bad indeed!"

"And I bet thats where we need to go isn't it?" I asked, pointing down the hall at where the Shadows were congregating.

Teddie nodded and I sighed.

"Perfect," I grumbled, "Well, guess I'd better see if I still remember how to use this thing."

I widened my stance and rested a hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Wait, you're not actually planning on fighting them are you?" asked Teddie.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked, "We need to get past them, unless theres another way around."

I didn't wait for the bear to reply, instead pushing off with a foot and shot down the hall. The Shadows took notice of me and began to move towards me, tongues trailing behind them. An instant later and they fell to the ground, sliced neatly in half as I flicked their black blood off the sword and sheathed it.

"Wow, that was amazing Lock-Sempai!" yelled Teddie as soon as he had picked his jaw up off the floor, "Where did you learn to do something like that?"

"I've been learning how to use a sword since I was a kid," I said, looking down slightly.

"Sempai?"

"Nothing, lets go," I said, dashing off and leaving a confused bear.

* * *

Eventually we reached the bottom floor of the building without running into any more Shadows. The ground floor of my building was a large foyer with cracked marble tiles on the floor, slightly rusted mail boxes and a tatty looking desk for the manager. Or rather, that was what the TV version of the place looked like as in the real world, it was all kept in good condition by the buildings handyman. As soon as we entered the room, Teddie and I skidded to a stop as we saw that someone was blocking the way out. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and slacks under a long black coat with silver lining and a pair of black combat boots on his feet. He had pale skin, a sharp face and dark brown hair that brushed his shoulders with his bangs swept to the sides. His eyes were glowing yellow and a sharp toothed smirk was on his lips as he stood in front of the door.

"**Hello Me, I've been waiting for you," **said the Shadow.

I narrowed my eyes at the yellow eyed mirror of me, before sighing and moving forwards to the center of the room. The Shadows smirk grew slightly as he moved forwards until we were stood almost nose to nose in the center of the room.

"Alright, I know how this usually goes, so lets get this over with," I said, "Hit me with whatever you've got."

The Shadows smirk widened into a full on grin.

"**I don't think that will be necessary," **he said, **"After all, since you already know that to beat me you need to accept me, you have already won. I have no problem with that though. At the end of the day, all we want is to be acknowledged by our orginal."**

The Shadow held out a hand, his grin turning into a smile.

"**So what d'ya say, Partners?" **

I sighed before grasping the other mes hand.

"Better than having all my dirty laundry aired in front of the bear I suppose," I said, rubbing the back of my head, "I'm sorry I ignored you for so long."

"**Ah, don't worry about it," **said the Shadow, **"Its human nature to deny what they don't like, even if it happens to be a part of them."**

The Shadow lit up with a blinding light and seemed to expand upwards, transforming into a huge knight clad in golden armour with crimson cape and a bear head. His face was stern and handsome and seemed to have been forged from the same gold as his armor, with the only other colour being his crimson eyes.

"**Thou art I and I am Thou...I am Gilgamesh, the God of Heros."**

The Persona began to glow again and transformed into a Tarot card and floated down into my hands before vanishing into my chest.

"Well, now that that's over, we can go," I said, turning back to Teddie to see him standing where I left him with a gobsmacked look on his face, "What?"

"I have never seen anything like that!" he exclaimed, "You sure are beary powerful Sempai!"

"Its not power that allows one to acknowledge themselves, but wisdom," I said, turning away from the bear, "Now lets get out of here."

I headed off, not caring if Teddie followed me or not. Eventually, we reached a place I recognised in the form of the platform with the target and silhouettes of bodies that the Investigation Squad used as an entrance in the games. In front of me was the trio of TVs that would take me back to the Real world. I hoped.

"Thanks for the help Teddie," I said, holding out a hand to the bear.

"What do you mean, you did all the work," pointed out Teddie.

"True, but without a guide I'd still be wandering around this place, so thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," said the bear, shaking my hand, "If you're ever around again, look me up and I'll introduce you to my friends!"

"I'll do that," I said, inwardly wondering if I would ever be back. I actually hoped I would, even if it was just so I could meet some of my favorite characters in Gaming.

"Well, I'm off," I said and turned to the TVs, before leaping forwards and diving straight in.

The experience going back was just as disorienting as coming in and, when I finally reached the end of the swirling tunnel, I was launched bodily from the TV to slam into something that was somehow both soft and hard, sending both me and whatever it was tumbling. I hit the wall hard and slid down, seeing stars from my impact as my nose throbbed. A moment later, the TV spat out my sword, the sheath hitting me in the face and the blade, that had somehow come out, slammed into the wall an inch from my head with enough force to embed it into the steel. I glanced at the blade and the few hairs it had cut of and gulped at how close I had come to losing my ear. It was at that point that I became aware of the fact I wasn't alone as the sound of guns being cocked reached my ears. My head snapped around, only to freeze at the sight before me. What I saw was most definitely not my apartment. For starters, the walls were plain steel and for second, the entertainment system that had shot me out in a cannon ball impression was lacking any recognisable consoles and seemed to instead be a holographic orange screen. But what really tipped me off that I wasn't in London or the TV world any more were the four beings pointing futuristic looking assault rifles at me. They were covered from head to toe in armoured envirosuits in different colours and had a plain violet coloured faceplate that hid there entire face other than there lightly glowing silver eyes.

"Freeze," said one of the Quarians.

I slowly raised my hands to show I was unarmed, keeping a wary eye on the armed aliens.

"Can't we talk about this?" I asked.

"Silence!" shouted the Quarian, keeping his gun trained on me. I shut my mouth with a click.

"Good, you can follow orders," he said, "Now stand up, nice and slow."

"This is completely unnecessary," I said as I obeyed, slowly getting to my feet, only to get a gun barrel shoved in my face.

It was at that moment that I realized I had been sitting on something as it let out a gasp. I glanced down and saw that I had been sitting on another Quarian who seemed to be a little dazed and clutching at her stomach. I felt a little guilty as that probably meant it was her I slammed into when doing my missile impression out the TV. Thinking quickly, I did something I would probably regret later, but right now was my only chance at getting information. Moving quickly, I grabbed the hilt of my sword and yanked it from the wall, before grabbing the female alien by the back of her suit and dragging her in front of me, placing the razor edge of the sword an inch from her neck. The Marines surged forward, only to freeze in place as I twitched the sword.

"Alright, now can we please have a civilized conversation?" I asked, "I have no idea where I am or how I got here, so if you could answer question one, I'll be on my way."

I could see the Quarians eyes narrowing behind there visors and they didn't let up there stances.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?" asked one of the soldiers, "Aren't you a resident of this colony?"

"In case you didn't see, I just came out of the TV," I said, indicating to the screen behind me that was now showing the pause menu of a game, "Now if you don't mind, answer the question."

"Your on Freedoms Progress," said one of the other marines, only to get a glare from his commander, "What? If we don't answer he might hurt Tali!"

I stiffened slightly at that and subtly glanced at the Quarean I was currently holding hostage, recognising the purple hood.

"_Aw crap, I would take my favourite character hostage, wouldn't I?" _I grumbled in my head as I registered the fact that she was apparently over her dazed state from getting a 20 year old male human slammed into her stomach at high speed and was now glaring at me from the corner of her eye. I shook myself and focused. I could worry about this later, for now I had to confirm my location and time, although it didn't really take that much of a jump to realize that if there were Quaerens on Freedoms Progress, that probably meant that it was the start of ME2.

Before I could ask my question though, the door behind me opened, making me flinch slightly and shift my sword away from Talis neck. The young Quaren instantly acted and slammed her elbow into my gut, bending me over as she grabbed my sword arm and twisted, forcing me to let go and slammed a fist into my face, cracking my nose yet again. My last thought before losing consciousness was:

"_I really hope my nose isn't broken."_

**And there we have it. Now, a few points before I sign of.**

**Before people start giving me grief over the whole Persona thing, its no worse than those ones where the main character goes to the Warframe universe first and comes out a fully trained badass armed to the teeth with weapons and a Frame that can be anything. Its less so in fact since all hes really gained is a Persona he has no idea how to use yet. That will change after some sessions in the Velvet Room though.**

**Locks Persona. Its basically Gilgamesh from Type Moon only bigger. Its powers are also similar, in other words, shoot a crap ton of different weapons at his opponent.**

**Locks confrontation. I don't really think it would be all that believable to have someone who knows how to deal with their Shadow denying its existence.**

**Locks sword. that will be his main weapon as he is crap with guns. I plan to make him a Biotic as well so he can close the distance easily.**

**Not the best meeting with Tali, especially when I plan to have the two of them hook up eventually.**

**Finally, and this is a question more than anything, should I have Lock get back into the TV world at some point and maybe give some of the other members of the Team Personas? I've been considering that but I'm not to sure whether or not I should.**

**OK, now that thats sorted, please leave me a review and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back. I have decided, after much deliberation, to have Lock return to the TV world and have any character who is a party member in at least two games gain a Persona. That means that the ones with who will be gaining Persona are as follows: Shepard, Tali, Ashley, Liara and Garrus. I already have some Personas in mind for them, but am open to suggestions. Anyway, thats enough gabbling, on with the show!**

Chapter 2

"That could have gone so much better," I grumbled as I tugged at the Omni-cuffs that held me chained to the table.

I had woken up a few minutes ago to find that the squads had cuffed me to the table leg and buggered off, likely under the impression that I was going no where. Unfortunately for them, I had no intention of sticking around chained to a desk and so was currently in the process of attempting to saw through the cuffs with my sword that they had, rather foolishly, left within my reach. I was pretty sure that this sword was not normal by any stretch of the imagination considering it was making short work of the metallic substance, not to mention the fact it had been able to cut through steel when fired from the TV.

Eventually, the cuffs fell away and I got to my feet, stretching the kinks out of my muscles and rubbing my wrists.

"Alright, now I'm out of that little situation, lets see what we got."

I grabbed my sword and sheath that had been propped up against a closed locker. As soon as I moved the sheath, the locker opened and revealed that it contained a long, black coat that looked a lot like the one my Shadow had been wearing. And looked very good doing so I might add. I hummed for a moment, before shrugging.

"Ah, what the hell. Its not like the owner still needs it and I don't really want to be running around in just my tshirt."

I reached into the locker and grabbed the coat, before putting it on and examining myself in the full length mirror attached to the inside of the door.

"Hmm, this coat looks familiar," I muttered, before an explosion sounded outside.

I turned away from the mirror and shut the locker.

"Not the time to be narcissistic, Lock," I muttered as I dashed through the door and in the direction of the explosion, "Nows the time to help out!"

Tali POV

I ducked behind a stack of crates as the YMIR mech that had wiped out my team opened fire towards me. I cursed in my head as I felt the mass accelerator rounds hit my rather flimsy cover, even as the shouts could be heard on the other side of the field as Shepard ordered her team to open fire.

Keelah, I could hardly believe that Shepard was back after I saw her get spaced, and with Cerberus of all people. Still, I knew Shepard and it was more likely that she was simply working with the organization and intended to break away at the first opportunity.

The sound of a rocket exploding a few inches to my left reminded me that now really wasn't the time to be daydreaming. I listened as the Mass Accelerator fire let up and popped out from behind cover, unleashing and Overload at the huge Walker mech. The Mech stumbled slightly and turned around from where it had been strafing Shepards cover, its rocket arm already primed. My eyes widened behind my helmet as I dived to the side, just barely avoiding the rocket as it slammed into the crates I had been taking cover behind, destroying them. I rolled back to my feet, intending to run to the next piece of cover, only to find that I was now out in the open with the nearest cover being nearly 100 meters away. I turned to look at the YMIR as the huge robot powered up its gun. Those rounds would rip through my shields, suit and body in seconds without some cover and there was no way I could make it there before it fired, especially not with my body frozen in fear as it was. I stared into the blank, glowing face of the mech, even as its gun fired.

Suddenly, there was a shout and a bright flash of blue light and I found myself flying through the air in someones arms as the YMIR turned the ground where I was into mulch. The air around me seemed to distort as a strange tingling feeling covered my skin. An instant later and the odd feeling stopped as whoever was holding me vaulted over a stack of crates and took cover.

"Phew, that was a close one," said my savior, "You OK?"

My head snap around as I recognised the voice as the strange human with a sword. I immediately shoved him away and shot to my feet, aiming my trusty shotgun at him. Before I could say or do anything though, he leaped forwards and tackled me down, just in time to avoid another missile.

"You can kill me all you want later," he said as he rolled off me before I could smack him, "Right now, lets just focus on destroying that thing."

He gripped the sword that was strapped at his side and closed his eyes, his form lighting up with a blue biotic glow.

"Alright, lets see if I can do this again," he muttered, before snapping his eyes open and vanishing.

I peaked out from behind the stack of crates and watched as the strange human appeared on the field on top of the boxes Shepards squad was hiding behind, much to their surprise if the yelps were anything to go by, his sword out and held to the side as if he had cut something and his coat flapping in the light breeze. The YMIR seemed to have frozen and the glowing rings that were its eyes had gone out. I blinked in confusion as the human flicked his sword to remove the black liquid that clung to it, before sheathing it. The click seemed to echo around the area before the YMIR seemed to fall apart, sliced neatly in half from top to bottom.

"Alright, that clinches it, there is no way this sword is normal," said the human looking down at his weapon with awe on his face.

Locks POV

I hopped down of the crate I ended on, ignoring the incredibles looks from the two Cerberus operatives and Shepard in favor of examining the mirror smooth finish that came from the cut I dealt to the YMIR.

"How did you get loose?" demanded Tali, stepping out from behind her cover and pointing her shotgun at me, "Those Omni-cuffs could have held a Krogan!"

In answer I held up my sword.

"This thing can apparently cut through steel with no problem," I said, "It took about ten seconds to cut through those cuffs. But you know it wasn't really necessary to cuff me to the table."

"Not... You took me hostage!" yelled the irate Quarian.

I made to retort, only to stop and sigh.

"Yeah, I can't really think if a retort for that," I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, "I apologise for that. I shouldnt have done it and knew it was a bad idea from the start, but in my defence I had no idea where I was and had a bunch of people pointing guns at me."

"And that makes it OK?" growled Tali, her eyes visibly narrowing.

"Not at all," I quipped, "That's just my reason. Take it or leave it, I don't care."

"_Please take it, please take it!"_

Talis only response was to glare at me harder. Before we could continue arguing though, Shepard suddenly appeared between us and held out her arms. The version in this world was the default fem-shep with red hair and violet eyes for some odd reason.

"Whoa, thats enough," she said, "Tali, Saber, stop fighting! We're here for a reason, you can kill each other later!"

I stared at Shepard for a moment, wondering where in the hell she'd gotten Saber from.

"My names Lock," I said, "And this is a Katana."

"Saber sounds better," said the hero, before turning to Tali, "You know, you never did tell me what he did to make you chain him to the table."

"He took me hostage," growled Tali.

"Oh really?" asked Shepard, turning back to me, "Is this true Saber?"

"Lock," I growled, although I somehow knew the name was going to stick, "And yes, although in my defence, they did point their guns at me first."

"You appeared out of nowhere and slammed into me!" yelled Tali, only for Shepard to once more put herself between us.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, "You can kill each other later, but for now we have a scared Quarian to find."

"Oh, Keelah, I almost forgot about Veetor!" exclaimed the engineer, throwing another glare my way as if it was my fault.

I crossed my arms with a harumph and followed Shepard towards the bunker, stopping just outside.

"So who exactly are you?" asked Maranda, looking me up and down, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone use a sword quite like you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty unique," I said, "Anyway, my name is Lock Magnus."

"Thats an unusual name," said Miranda, "I'm Miranda and this is Jacob."

She indicated to said Biotic who saluted.

"You know if your interested, my organization is always looking for skilled individuals. If your interested I could put in a good word."

"Yeah, no," I said, "I have no interest in working for a pro-human terrorist organization."

"Cerberus is not a terrorist organization," said Miranda.

"Yeah, and I'm not a human with a sword," I muttered.

"So where did you learn to use a sword like that?" asked Jacob in an attempt to steer the conversation away from Cerberus.

"I've been learning since I was six," I said, clenching my fist, "There was an old man in my apartment building who was a master. Was my escape when the shouting started."

Jacob snapped his mouth shut at that and looked a little awkward. Fortunately, Shepard and Tali came out of the bunker at that moment, accompanied by a jittery looking Veetor.

"Alright, lets get back to base so I can give my report to the Illusive Wanker," said Shepard, making me snort at her description, even as Miranda looked disapproving, "Tali will forward the contents of Veetors Omni-tool to me once the Quarians make sure hes OK.

"What?" asked Miranda, "But the Quarians are not to be trusted! We should just take him with us and see what he knows."

"What? but Veetors sick," retorted Tali, "He needs rest, not an interrogation!"

"Girls got a point," I said, "I bet you wouldn't want to be questioned after going through what the poor guy has."  
Miranda grumbled as Tali gave me a surprised look.

"What?"

The purple suited alien turned away with a huff as she led her charge back to there shuttle.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, we need to get back to base and you're coming with us," said Shepard.

I blinked.

"I am?"

"Yep, I've seen what you can do and want your help with a very important mission!"

I looked at the commander with an incredulous expression as she struck a pose that wouldn't look out of place in a Magical Girl anime.

"O….K?" I said, "Better than waiting around here for the Alliance to show up I suppose."

"Wait commander, you can't be serious?" asked Miranda, "We know nothing about this person. For all we know he could be a Collector spy!"

"Hmm, nope," said Shepard, "Hes trustworthy, I can tell."

The three of us glanced at each other, a little confused.

"And how can you tell?" asked Jacob.

"Well, anyone who risks there life to save someone they took hostage can't be bad," was the answer.

And so it was that, a few hours later saw me stood on the Normandy wondering what in the hell I was getting myself in for.

**And Im gonna end it there. A rather weak ending, but hey. If you want to know what Locks coat looks like, just picture Kiritos from SAO. I admit to not having seen much of the series, but the coat looks so damned cool!**

**As you can probably tell, I'm going for a slightly quirky Shepard, something that will become increasingly obvious as the series progresses. Now, please leave me a review on the way out! see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And I'm back. Before we begin, I would like to point out that, despite the fact I would love to do so, I have never gotten around to downloading the DLC for ME2, so no Zeead or Kasumi. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3

A few hours after we had all boarded the Normandy, I was in the Port Observation deck, meditating and gently manipulating my new Biotics I had discovered completely by accident when I had used Charge to save Tali. In the few hours I had been sat there, I had managed to create a barrier and a Warp which I had used to obliterate a cushion from the couch. I had also spent some time researching the abilities to see if I could find some training methods without much luck.

"Hey," said a voice, breaking me from my meditation.

I looked over my shoulder to see Shepard stood in the doorway.

"Shepard, need something?" I asked, inwardly cringing at the line I had heard way too many times in one way or another.

"I was just wondering how you are settling in," said the Commander, entering the room and sitting on one of the couches in the room.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, "Theres plenty of room in here."

"Thats good to hear. Oh, by the way, Dr. Chakwas wants to see you."

I looked up at her from my position on the floor in confusion.

"Why?"

"Standard medical for new recruits," was my reply.

I shrugged and got to my feet.

"OK, lets go."

* * *

An hour later and I was putting my shirt back on after the Dr was done poking and prodding me.

"So doc, anything I should know?"

Said Dr was looking at a Datapad as the results of the tests scrolled across them. A few emotions crossed her face as she got further down, the most obvious being shock.

"Doc, you OK?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

Chakwas shook her head and snapped out of it, before looking at me.

"Well Mr Magnus, I can't find anything wrong with you in the slightest. You're an extremely healthy young man."

"Alright, then why did you look so surprised a moment ago?" I asked.

Chakwas sighed.

"Do you mind if I call Shepard for this?" she asked.

At that exact moment, the red-headed commander entered the medbay.

"Speak of the Devil," I muttered.

"So how is he doc?" asked Shepard.

"Well, physically hes as healthy as a horse," said Chakwas.

"Only physically?" I asked, "I'll have you know I'm in perfect mental health too. The voices say so."

Chakwas ignored my quip.

"However, I did pick up a few anomalies in him," continued the dr, "Most notably with his Biotics."

"What do you mean?" asked Shepard.

Instead of answering, Chakwas summoned a projection on the screen attached to the bed I was on. The screen showed a silhouette of a human woman with faint glowing lines spread throughout her body, focused on her neck and spine.

"This image shows your body scan for Eezo nodes Shepard," said Chakwas, "As you may know, you are one of the most powerful human Biotics in the galaxy, something that served you well."

Chakwas pressed a button and a second silhouette, this one also female appeared next to Shepards, this one glowing much brighter.

"This second one is from a powerful Asari Matriarch who is well known for being an incredibly powerful Biotic."

"Is there a point to this Doc?" I asked.

"Im getting there," growled the doctor, making me shut up quickly, "This one last scan is from you Mr. Magnus."

She clicked the button again and a third, male silhouette appeared, this one's glow easily eclipsing both Shepards and the Asaris scan.

"Holy Maker," swore Shepard as she stared at the scan, "How powerful is he?"

"I don't know, according to the data I found, Lock here has the highest Eezo count ever seen in any species, including the Asari."

"Hey, I'm right here you know," I grumbled, drawing the two womens attention back to me, "Now, can I go, or do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you're free to go," said Chakwas

"Oh, can I quickly check your Amp?" asked Shepard, "I want to make sure its OK with you being so powerful and all."

"Um, I don't have one," I said uncomfortably.

"Come on, don't be shy, turn around," said the Commander impatiently, before just walking around the bed and lifting my hair from the back of my neck, "Lets see."

She paused at the sight of the bare skin.

"I told you," I said, pulling away, "I don't have an Amp."

"B-but that shouldn't be possible," stuttered Shepard, "I saw you using your Biotics on the Viewing Deck and you used Charge down on Freedoms Progress!"

"Mr Magnus is the most powerful Biotic in history," said Chakwas from where she was inputting my data into the computer, "It's entirely possible he can use his powers without an Amp."

Shepard just stared.

"OK, I'm off," I said, "If you need me, I'll be in the Port Observation deck."

* * *

A few hours later saw us on approach to Omega and me stood with Shepard, Miranda and Jacob at the airlock, waiting for us to dock.

"Are you planning to wear that?" asked Miranda, looking at my t-shirt and slacks under the longcoat I found on Freedoms Progress.

"That depends, are you going to wear that?" I asked, indicating to her catsuit.

"I'll have you know that this offers excellent protection!" she exclaimed.

"Well so does this," I said, indicating to my coat.

"Oh quit fighting you two," said Shepard as the doors opened, "Lets go."

We entered the station.

"Omega station," I said as we walked down the hall, "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Shepard snickered while Miranda and Jacob looked at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Oh, hey," said a nervous looking Salaran as he approached us, "You're new here aren't you? I can tell…"

He quickly stopped talking as a hulking Batarian walked up.

"Oh, hello Moklan, I was just…" started the nervous amphibian, only to be cut odd.

"Leave Fargut, now," growled the four eyed alien.

The Salaran ran off with a whimper.

"How does a coward like that survive here?" I asked.

"I truly have no idea," replied Moklan before turning to Shepard, "Commander Shepard, its a pleasure."

"You know who I am?" asked said Commander.

"We had you tagged as soon as you entered the Terminus Systems," said the Batarian, "You aren't as subtle as you think. Anyway, Aria wants to see you, so if I were you I'd get yourself over to Afterlife as soon as possible."

"Why does this Aria want to see me?" asked Shepard.

"Arias in charge around here," said Moklan, "And things have a tendency of exploding around you Shepard. You can't blame her for wanting to keep an eye on you. Afterlife. Now."

The hulking Merc turned and stalked off.

"Well, I think we have now met the scum and the Villainy," I said, "Now lets go meet the Hutt in charge."

Shepard snickered again as she led her squad towards the pulsing lights that was the Club. As we walked down the hall, we passed a small lean to made of blue fabric, within which a shadow could be seen sat behind a table with a crystal ball and a deck of cards. As we passed, the slight breeze picked up the top card and tugged it in front of me. I caught the card and held it out to the person in the tent.

"Here."

"Thank you," said a surprisingly young voice as a dark blue gloved hand emerged from the shadows and took it.

I smiled and moved to follow my companions, only to pause as the Fortune Teller called out to me.

"Wait, before you go, I have something to tell you."

I turned back to her.

"You know, I don't really believe in fortune telling," I said, "And I'm in kind of a hurry."

The Teller ignored me though in favor of showing me the card in her hand. It showed a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels with a number 0 at the bottom.

"This is the card that you pulled with your passing," said the Teller, "It is the Fool, a card that represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. It is your card, the Tarot that represents you."

"I said I don't believe in this crap," I said, turning away.

"This coming from a man currently living in a video game?"

I froze and spun around intending to ask the woman how in the hell she knew that, only for the words to die on my lips as I stared at the empty space where the booth had once stood. All that was left was a simple key made of silver with a black and white face on the end. I picked it up to examine it, only for Shepard to call out to me from the doors of Afterlife.

"Hey Lock, get a move on!"

I pocketed the Key and rushed to catch up with my companions.

This inside of the club was exactly as I imagined it to me. Loud, dark with flashes of light, with the smell of stale smoke from whatever passed as cigarettes in this time period, alcohol and vomit. We made our way through the club, ignoring the glares and curious looks we received, before reaching the overhead balcony where Aria was sitting, surrounded by guards and dancers.

"Wow, lovely view," I quipped, staring at the dancers, one of whom blew a kiss and a wink my way.

"Hold it," growled one of the guards, holding up his hand to stop our advance.

One of the other guards brought up his Omnitool and began to scan us.

"If you're scanning for weapons, you're not doing a good job," said Shepard, indicating to the small armory on her back.

"Its a precaution," said Aria, "You're rather well known around the Galaxy. That could be anyone wearing your face."

A few seconds later, the guard finished his scan and cleared the commander. As she headed up to sit beside Aria, I leant back against the wall and pulled the key out of my pocket, turning it in my hands distractedly as my gaze panned the floor below. As it did, my eyes fell on a table in the corner where a single human man clad in blue and black was sat alone. Our gazes met across the room and he smiled, tipping his glass in my direction.

"Lock, its time to go," said Shepard, making me look at her as she came down the steps towards us.

I glanced back at where the man had been sitting, only to see the seat was empty.

"Lock!"

I turned and joined my companions in front of the door leading to the Merc alliance recruiting room.

"Hey there, you here for the mission?" asked the Blue Suns Merc manning the station, "The pay is 100 credits each. Your friends can't pick up your pay if you die and you need to provide your own weapons and armour."

Here he paused and examined mine and Mirandas attire, as well as the sword I had gripped in my right hand.

"You sure you want to use that and not a gun?" he asked, eyeing the weapon doubtfully.

"I can't shoot straight to save my life," I said, "Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near me when I fire a gun. Besides, I'm a Biotic, so no worries there."

"Eh, your funeral," said the Batarian with a shrug, "Head out to our man by the skycar rink when you're ready. Oh, and signing up here does not mean you are in any way affiliated with the Eclipse, Blue Suns or Blood Pack."

"Fine by use," said Shepard, leading us to the door.

As we reached it, it swished open and revealed a kid who couldn't have been much older than 15 strutting like he owned the place.

"Hey, is this where we sign up to go after Archangel?"

"Sure, sign up and you'll definitely meet one when he puts a bullet in your skull," I said, "Or maybe you'd meet a former Archangel who now sports horns."  
"What?" asked the boy.

"He means your gonna die if you go," said Shepard, translating my gibberish.

"Hey, I can handle myself," said the kid, pulling out an SMG, "I just got this baby for 50 creds and I'm dieing to try it out."

"No, you'll just die," I said, tapping the weapon with my sword causing sparks to come out of it as it fell apart, "Go get your money back kid."

I followed my companions, leaving the kid to stare at the remains of his weapon and think about his life choices.

* * *

"So, you guys ready?" asked the Merc who was meant to fly us to the mission location.

"Yeah, lets go," said Shepard.

**And I'm gonna end it there. I hope you liked this latest chapter. I wonder if anyone can guess who the strange people who are apparently so interested in Lock are? As if people can't guess!**

**Now, I want to assign Arcana to the various members of the squad, as well as Joker and Chakwas. They won't have Persona, but I plan to give Lock abilities like the Protagonist from his bonds, so I need Arcana for them. Heres what I got so far, but they aren't set in stone.**

**Lock: the Fool**

**Shepard: the Star**

**Tali: the Empress**

**Garrus: the Emperor**

**Liara: the Priestess**

**Miranda: the Chariot**

**Samara: the Hermit**

**Thain: Death**

**Tell me what you think of those, as well as what the others in the squad should have.**

**With regards to the insane power of Locks Biotics, they don't make him OP for two reasons. 1, he doesn't have an Amp, so he's actually only about as powerful as the average Asari Commando. Still obscenely powerful for a human, but not that OP. The second reason is that he can only use Barrier and Charge, as well as a few unique attacks that only he can use.**

**Wow, thats a long AN, so I'm gonna sign off now. Please please leave me a review on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back. Enjoy as we recruit Garrus and have fun with pointy things! Before we begin, I would like to ask for one of the more artsy inclined fans to do a cover for this story. PM me if your interested and I'll tell you what I had in mind.**

Chapter 4

"Alright, make your way up and talk to Sergeant Cathka," said the driver as we clambered out of the sky car.

We began to make our way through the base, pausing to steal a couple of datapads and hack a mech, before exiting into an open area with a large amount of people milling around a barricade. Across the area was a damaged gunship that was in the process of being repaired by a Batarian in Blue Suns armour.

"Cathka?" asked Shepard as we approached.

"Sargent Cathka," corrected the engineer as he stood and depolarized his visor so he could see us, "You the latest batch of Freelancers?"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation in favor of looking around at the area, stifling a yawn. I looked back at Shepard, just in time to see her jam a welder into the engineer's side, killing him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," I said, earning a rather creepy looking smile from Shepard before she led us over the Barricade where a large number of random goons were charging Archangels position.

"We need to hurry," said Miranda, "If we don't, Archangel will be overrun."

"Leave that to me," I said, moving to the center of the bridge and crouching, a Biotic glow suffusing my body.

"What are you doing?" asked Jacob.

"This."

I shot forwards in a Charge, leaving a glowing blue trail behind me as I went. I skidded to a stop just inside the door and flicked my blade, sending multi colored splashes over the floor as the goons charging the building fell with gashes all over there bodys and there weapons cut to pieces.

"Howzat?"

Shepard just shook her head and jogged over the bridge to join me, leaving two gobsmacked Cerberus agents behind.

"Ma'am, I know what you're thinking, but please don't," pleaded Jacob, "Hes made it clear that he doesn't like Cerberus and after seeing that, do you really want him mad at you?"

"Jacob, I'm ambitious, not stupid," replied Miranda as she jogged after the Commander and swordsman.

Said duo were currently making short work of the Mercs who had managed to get into the lobby past Archangels killzone through a combination of gunfire, lightning fast sword attacks and Biotics.

"And thats the last of them," I said as a Turian stuck his head out of cover and received a bullet to the face for his troubles.

"Nice work," said Shepard, "You're pretty good at this."

"I fail to see what's so good about being good at killing," I said as I wiped my blade clean on a Mercs armour.

Shepard glanced at me in confusion at the tone of my voice.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I replied, sheathing my sword.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, drawing the commander up short, "Lets get this over with."

I stalked up the stairs, ignoring the confused look Shepard was wearing.

Upstairs, I leant back against the wall and took a deep breath to calm myself, before looking down at my hands that had a few splatters of blood on them.

"Keep it together Lock," I muttered to myself, "Don't fall apart in the middle of the mission."

I pushed of the wall as the rest of the squad came up the stairs, ignoring Shepard and Jacobs concerned looks as I approached the door at the end of the hall. Said door unlocked and opened, revealing a blue armoured Turian looking down the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Archangel?" asked Shepard, shaking of her worry for me for the moment.

The Turian raised a finger to indicate for us to wait as he sighted down his scope. A second later, there was a loud retort as he fired and blasted a hole in another Mercs head. Archangel stepped away from the balcony and rested his rifle next to him, before leaning against the railing and removing his helmet, revealing the blue tattoos and visor of everyones favorite sniper.

"Hey Shepard, I heard you were dead," said Garrus.

"Garrus, what are you doing here?" asked Shepard, surprise and joy in her tone at the sight of her old teammate.

"Oh you know, making new friends," answered Garrus.

At this point I tuned out the conversation in favor of looking out over the lobby, taking in the large number of bodies, some of which had large cuts in them from my sword. I swallowed thickly.

"Are you OK?" asked Jacob, coming up beside me.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" I demanded, "I said I'm fine damn it!"

The Biotic regarded me with a critical eye before sighing.

"First time killing someone, right?" he asked.

I nodded, clenching my fist with the sound of creaking leather from my glove. Jacob nodded and patted me on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I know how you feel," he said, "Its a horrible feeling, to have taken anothers life. Your actually taking it rather well. I've seen rookies break down immediately after."

"Oh don't worry, I'm just barely keeping it together," I said, "Theres nothing I'd rather do than throw up right now and burst into tears. But we're in the middle of a mission and I can't afford to fall apart. I'm sure that once we're back on the Normandy I'll be out of commission for a while, but for now I'll keep it together."

Jacob nodded and turned back to the Commander and Garrus as they finished their strategy meeting and the first of the Eclipse Mechs clambered over the Barricade.

"Lock, head downstairs and deal with any that get past us," said Shepard as she opened fire on the mechs.

I nodded and vaulted over the railing, landing lightly on the ground below and moved to crouch by the door, doing my best to ignore the sliced up bodies and blood lest I lose my already fragile control and start blubbering.

* * *

It wasn't long before I heard the clank of the large Mech being dropped and the crys of shock as it went on the rampage through the Merc forces. A short while later, Shepard stuck her head over the edge of the balcony.

"We're done, come back up," she said, before a loud blast shook the base.

"What was that?" I demanded as I regained my footing.

"There in the basement!" yelled Garrus, "Well they had to use their brains eventually. Shepard, go down into the basement and close the shutters before they get in!"

"Got it," said the Commander, "Jacob, you stay with Garrus, Miranda, Lock, your with me!"

* * *

We rushed down into the basement and into the first room, making short work of the Vorcha who had already managed to infest the basement. They were incredibly inaccurate with their guns it was easy for me to close the distance and cut them into diced ham. When we reached the first shutter, Shepard directed me to shut it as the two girls kept the Mercs out of the way. The second room went exactly like the first.

"Well that was easy," said Shepard as we started heading back to the main floor.

I just nodded and swallowed to keep the bile that was starting to rise down. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out, but I wasn't going to break yet. At that moment, the radio crackled and Garrus' voice echoed out.

"Shepard, they've managed to break through!" he exclaimed, "Get your ass back here now!"

"Double time!" ordered the commander as the radio cut off.

We sprinted back the way we came, emerging out into the lobby that was now crawling with Blood Pack Mercs. Fortunately, they were mostly Vorcha that fell quickly to my sword and Shepards and Mirandas guns. We quickly made our way upstairs, just in time to see Garm, the resident leader of the Blood Pack and a truly massive Krogan, prepare to charge Garrus and Jacob as they fired at him.

Before he could though, I beat him to it and slammed into his side, sword leading the way and swathed in a Biotic glow. The Krogan roared in pain as the unnaturally sharp blade bit deep into his flesh and swung his shotgun, catching me in the chest and sending me tumbling with bruised ribs. The Krogan roared again and charged at me with his head lowered, intending to crush me. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my stance, before sidestepping his charge and scoring a deep gash in his other side and sending him staggering as I spun and followed up by hamstringing him. The massive lizard fell on one knee as he came to a stop, blood leaking sluggishly from both sides and his leg as his regeneration kicked in.

"Hehe, not bad human," he rumbled, "Not many have managed to wound me and none have ever used a sword before."

"Guess that makes me special," I said, flicking my sword to clean the orange blood off the blade.

"That it does," growled Garm, "You have the makings of a true warrior, one that any Krogan would be proud to call Krant. Or there killer."

Gram got to his feet with a grunt and lit up blue with Biotics, readying himself to charge. I turned back to face him, my own body lighting up with Biotics. We remained still for a moment before, on an unspoken signal, we both charged, sword and Shotgun ready. There was the sound of rending metal as I flew across the room, blood flying from my mouth as Garm slammed his shoulder into my chest. However, the Krogan was much worse off, as revealed by the sword sticking out of his side, having sliced through both of his hearts and his head, leaving him to collapse in a puddle of orange blood, dead before he hit the floor.

I struggled to sit up against the wall, coughing up more blood as my broken ribs protested, only to be forced back down as Miranda appeared at my side and began administering medi-gel.

"Who the hell is that guy Shepard?" asked Garrus as he steared wide eyed at the deceased Krogan with the sword sticking out of his side.

"I honestly have no idea," replied the Commander, equally wide eyed, "I picked him up on Freedoms Progress where he took down a YMIR with that sword of his."

"You make really scary friends, you know that?" asked Garrus as he tugged the sword free of Garms corps and wiped of the blood, "Garms a freak of nature. I have never once seen a Krogan regenerate as fast as him and this kid killed him with a fucking _sword!_"

By this point I had managed to sit up and the Medi-gel was doing its job in speeding up the healing of the injury. I would be sore for a few days, but at least I could move.

"Can we continue this catch up back on the Normandy?" I asked through gritted teeth, "I just want to get out of here."

"Yeah, lets…"

Shepard was cut off as a gunship appeared outside the window and opened fire, forcing us to dive into cover as it dropped off its cargo of troopers.

"I thought I destroyed that damn thing!" yelled Garrus as he opened fire.

"They fixed it!" yelled Shepard.

"No shit Sherlock," I yelled at her as I through up a barrier in front of me and Miranda, "Now stop gassing like old ladies and shoot the baddies!"

The others made short work of the Mercs that had arrived on the balcony as I worked to keep my barrier up to stop them from hitting us. There was no way I could use my sword in the condition I was in right now.

"Shepard, they're coming in down below!" yelled Garrus as the last Merc fell.

The Commander nodded.

"Got it," she said, "Lock, you stay here and support Garrus!"

"What else can I do?" I muttered as I dismissed my barrier.

Shepard sprinted down the stairs with Jacob and Miranda behind her and the sound of gunfire and screams echoed from down below, occasionally punctured by Garrus' rifle as he picked someone off.

I sat back and winced as my ribs twinged. There was nothing I could do at this point and the others had things under control. However, there was something I was forgetting...It came to me a second too late as the gunship crested the balcony again and zeroed in with its guns on Garrus. The Turian turned, but it was too late as the ship opened fire. However, before the rounds could hit, a flash of blue appeared in front of Garrus and the rounds deflected of a blue shield as I created a barrier in front of us. I gritted my teeth against the strain of holding back the high speed grains of Tungsten sand. As I strained against the bullets, I could vaguely hear someone shouting in the background, but I focused all of my attention on keeping the barrier up.

Eventually, the barrage let up and I fell to my knees, my vision blurring from the massive amount of power I had just used. However, even though my blurred vision, I could see the gunship readying its rockets to fire. I reached out with barely responsive fingers and gripped the hilt of my sword where it rested near me. I closed my eyes and focused, once more glowing blue with Biotics. This time though, the glow flowed over my body and into the blade of the sword, making it glow and vibrate. The Gunship fired its rockets just as the swords glow peaked and my eyes snapped open, surging up in a rising slash and unleashing a blinding blue-white energy wave made of shifting Mass Effect fields. The energy wave sliced straight through the ground, rocket, gunship and pilot with no resistance and kept on going, dissipating about 200 meters from the building after slicing another in half.

My sword slipped from nerveless fingers as I began to fall backwards, blood leaking from my nose and mouth. I felt someone catch me and saw blurred figures above me, the sounds of muffled voices reaching my ears as I blacked out.

* * *

Shepards POV

I ran forwards as Lock fell backwards after unleashing that unbelievably powerful Biotic attack, catching him before he could hit the floor.

"Lock, Lock, answer me!" I yelled.

"Its no good Shepard, he's out cold," said Miranda, kneeling beside the unconscious swordsman and scanning him with her Omnitool.

"Is he OK?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, just exhausted as far as I can tell," answered the Cerberus agent, "But we should get him to Chakwas as quickly as possible."

I nodded and moved to hoist Lock over my shoulder, only for Garrus to beat me to it.

"He saved my life, its the least I can do," said the Turian in answer to my questioning glance.

I nodded, accepting that answer, before moving to grab Locks sword and sheath and leading my squad back to the Aircar rink.

"I'd just like to reiterate that you make some seriously scary friends," said Garrus.

**END! And there we have it. Next time will be some training for Lock and possible the first person getting there Persona.**

**With regards to Locks trick with the sword, no that is not a rip of of Getsuga Tensho. Well, it is but its not the actual attack. Its more like a Warp thats been focused, supercharged and unleashed as a cutting attack rather than a shredding one. It will be one of his unique tricks, as well as a few others.**

**I had someone point out that its a bad idea for me to give Lock abilities like the Protagonist so, rather than Persona, Locks bonds will instead give him access to new weapons with different elements and abilities through Gilgamesh's Babylon Gates. I do still need suggestions for what Arcana to assign to the various squad members. To reiterate, this is what I have so far.**

**Lock: the Fool**

**Shepard: the Star**

**Tali: the Empress**

**Garrus: the Emperor**

**Liara: the Priestess**

**Miranda: the Chariot**

**Samara: the Hermit**

**Thain: Death**

**I still need one for Jacob, Jack, Grunt, Morden, Joker and Chakwas. I don't think I'll give Legion one since hes not technically alive, but if you want to suggest one then go ahead. Also, feel free to suggest what weapons they could spawn.**

**Now, thats enough babbling from me, so I'll sign off here. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And here we are, back for more. In this chapter, Lock arrives in the Velvet Room, throws up and receives some training. We will also see the first person acquire their Persona!**

**I dont think ive done this yet, so I'll do it now. I don't own Mass Effect, Persona or Type MOON. I do however own Lock and his sword.**

Chapter 5

I groaned as consciousness slowly returned to me, shifting slightly on the comfortable seat I was in to try and relieve some of the pain I was feeling. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as my vision adjusted to my dim surroundings. That struck me as odd as the Medi-bay on the Normandy was always at least partly illuminated.

**"Welcome, to the Velvet Room," **said a voice, making my eyes snap full open and take in my surroundings.

I was sat in the back of a rather luxurious limo, with a liquor cabinet on one side and dark blue upholstery that looked to be made of velvet. Outside the window I could see a shifting space filled with nothingness. Finally, my eyes landed on my fellow passengers at the other end of the vehicle.

Sat directly opposite me behind a small, glass table was a little old man with a long nose, pointed ears and white hair. He was dressed in a smart, black suit and was regarding me over his clasped hands through bulbus, bloodshot eyes.

Sat next to him was a beautiful woman with long, platinum blond hair and golden eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with black and gold highlights and held a large book in her lap.

"It is good to see you are finally awake," said the woman in a melodious voice, "You have been unconscious for a long time."

**"Allow me to introduce myself," **said the little old man, **"My name is Igor and I am the proprietor of the Velvet Room."**

"And my name is Margaret," said the woman, "I am Master Igors assistant. Its nice to meet you, Master Magnus."

**"I must say that I am surprised to see you here," **said Igor, **"It is rare for us to have two guests at the same time and even rarer for us to play host to one plucked from their home dimension."**

"You know about that?" I asked, not all that bothered that they seemed to know my name.

"The Velvet Room exists between dimensions," said Margaret.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, "So why am I here?"

**"You are here to learn about your powers," **said Igor, **"While you are not a Wild Card, you do have a rather unique ability that will increase in power through your bonds."**

Margaret opened her book as a pair of Tarot cards appeared above it.

"And you already have two, very powerful bonds and the beginning of a third," she said as they floated down into the pages, "The Star and the Emperor, two very strong Arcana and even stronger bonds that can only come from saving another."

"So, Garrus and Shepard?" I asked, earning a nod and a smile from Margret, "Actually, now that I think about it, how did I get here?"

**"You are here in your dreams," **said Igor, **"You used up almost all of your energy in protecting Garrus Vakarian. That,combined with the beating you took and the trauma of killing for the first time was enough to cause you to go into shock."**

"I see," I said, before suddenly lurching forwards and emptying my stomach into the bin that had been hastily provided by Margret.

I heaved again, before a choked sob erupted from my throat as tears began to fall. I felt Margaret wrap her arms around me and pull me to her as I cried for my loss of innocence. I didn't really regret killing the Mercs as it was highly unlikely that there was a decent sentence being among them, but it was still hard to know that I had lost that last little bit of innocence.

Eventually I stopped crying and pulled away from Margaret, nodding my thanks as she handed me a handkerchief.

"Are you Ok?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm alright. I won't be 100% for a while, but I feel a little better."

"**Thats good," **said Igor who still hadn't moved, **"You will need that strength of heart in the battles ahead. There is something approaching that you will need to face."**

"That sounds ominous," I muttered.

"Indeed, and you will need to be prepared for it," said Margaret, "To help with that, I will gladly offer my aid."

"You mean train me?" I asked.

Margaret smiled and nodded, making me grin.

"Lets go!" I said, gripping my sword, "A hard training session is just what I need right now!"

Margaret chuckled and smiled at me, before we seemed to fall through the floor of the car to land on a large platform surrounded on all sides by dark blue mist.

"Remember, don't hold back," said the Velvet Room attendant pleasantly.

"**Persona!" **

A glowing blue card appeared in front of me and shattered, a large wind picking up as the stoic form of Gilgamesh appeared behind me.

"Now why would I hold back?" I asked, "Bring it!"

* * *

An indeterminable amount of time later, I was flat on my back, panting and covered in bruises and cuts while Margaret stood a few feet away with not a hair out of place.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed between pants, "We really need to do that again some time!"

"That was rather enjoyable," said Margaret, "You are quite strong, despite the fact you've never used your Persona before."

I sat up as I got my breath back.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, I believe its time for you to go back to your world," replied the Attendant, "But don't worry. You may return here when you will with the key my sister entrusted to you."

I nodded and began to fade.

"Thanks Margaret, you've been a big help," I said just before I vanished entirely.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the white ceiling of the Medi-bay.

"Ah, you're awake," said Chakwas, making me turn my head to look at her as she began to run scans on me, "You gave us quite the scare, using as much Biotic power as you did."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, laying still as the Doctor scanned me.

"Nearly five days," she replied, "You used a lot of Biotic power and took a nasty beating, not to mention the fact you went into shock. Its not that surprising you were out that long to be honest."

"I see," I muttered

Her Omni-tool beeped as it finished the scan.

"Well, you seem to be OK," said the Doctor, "You're free to go. I think Shepard wanted to talk to you and I know that Garrus wanted to thank you."

I nodded and clambered out of bed, grabbing the shirt that Chakwas tossed me and left the medi-bay. I looked around the mess room, seeing a few pions sitting around eating, before heading to what had become my place in the Port Observation deck. I smirked as I entered and saw my coat and sword had been placed in the room, both clean and, in the case of my coat, folded neatly. I put on the coat and picked up my sword, smiling slightly at the now familiar weight of the weapon.

"I see you're feeling better," said a flanged voice from the door, making me glance back and see Garrus standing in the doorway.

"Yep, back to full health," I said, "Are you OK? You were trapped in that building for a long time."

"Yeah, all I needed is some rest," replied the Turian, "I've recovered completely."

"Thats good to here," I said, "So, did you need something?"

"Actually, I wanted to meet the person who risked their life to save mine and managed to take down a Krogan with a sword," said Garrus, "Oh, and let you know that Shepard wanted to speak to you when you woke up."

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly midnight.

"Shes probably asleep by now," I said, "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Yeah, thats probably a good idea," said Garrus, shuddering, "Last time someone woke her up she sent him flying with Biotics and broke his ribs."

"Definitely gonna wait," I deadpanned, before bidding Garrus goodnight and flopping down on the sofa, looking out the panoramic window at the swirling blue light that surrounded the Normandy. As I sat there, the hand of the clock ticked around to midnight and, as soon as it did, the monitor attached to the wall next to the window flickered on and the sound of a rather upbeat theme song sounded from the speakers.

"**Hey there everyone!" **yelled a voice as someone danced onto the screen.

My eyes widened in shock as I recognised the person as Shepard, only dressed in what looked like a Japanese style school uniform, complete with sailor collar.

"**My name is Ruby Shepard and I'll be your host this evening! Tonight, we have some very special guests who will be taking part in our course…"**

Whatever else she was going to say was lost as I recovered from my shock and sprinted out of the room, grabbing my sword on the way out and skidding to a stop in the lift, jabbing impatiently at the button for the Captains cabin.

"Come on come on," I growled as the lift went up agonizingly slowly.

Eventually it reached the top and a practically leaped out of the lift and began hammering on Shepards door.

"Shepard, wake up!" I shouted, "Answer me damn it! I don't care if you put me back in the hospital for waking you up, but open this door damn it!"

I waited a moment but there was no answer.

"EDI!"

"**Yes Lock?"**

"Is Shepard in her room?"

"**I'm afraid I cannot answer that," **said the computers voice, **"That is an invasion of pr…"**

"I don't care EDI," I snapped, "Just tell me, is Shepard in her room, yes or no?"

There was the sound of a sniff, before EDI replied.

"**She entered her room shortly before 10pm and hasn't come out since."**

"EDI, check the cameras," I practically snarled, "This important damn it! Joker, can you hear me?"

"**Loud and clear Lock, what's got your panties in a bunch?" **said the voice of the sarcastic pilot.

"Not important," I answered, "You have access to the cameras right? Can you tell me if Shepards in her quarters?"

"**Oh no, I am not doing that again after she nearly warped me into oblivion when I peaked on her and Liara!"**

That was actually enough to stop me as I processed that statement.

"Look, if you get into to trouble, I'll take the wrap, just tell me if shes in there!" I said eventually, ignoring the blood that was now running from my nose.

"***sigh* Alright, fine."**

There was silence for a moment, before Joker came back sounding a little worried.

"**Shes not in there," **he said.

I cursed and turned back to the door.

"Damn it, thats what I was afraid of," I muttered, "Well, no can do I suppose."

I punched the door and watched as it sparked and opened, revealing the Captain Quarters of the Normandy. It was almost identical to the game, only with the addition of a few personal photographs scattered around the room. I ignored all that though in favor of walking up to the large monitor attached to the wall.

"**What are you doing Lock?" **asked EDIs voice.

"Helping Shepard," I said, before diving into the TV.

After a short fall through the swirling tunnel, I emerged on the other side high in the air over the target platform that acted as the entrance. A blue aura surrounded my form as I flipped and landed lightly, pulling my glasses from my pocket and slipping them on as I did. They were a pair of wrap around sunglasses with silver lenses and a small rainbow pattern on the arms.

"Sempai?" said a familiar voice.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Teddie standing near the edge of the platform.

"Teddie, you have no idea how glad I am to see you," I said, "I need your help."

"Sure thing Sempai!" said the excitable bear, "What do you need?"

"A friend of mine appeared on the Midnight Channel," I said, "I need your help to find her."

"Sure, but how do you know about the Midnight Channel?" asked the bear, "I thought it only appeared in Inaba?"

"Apparently not cus I'm a very long way from Inaba where I am," I replied, "As for how I know about it, I'll explain later. For now, can you help?"

"Yep!" said Teddie, waving his arms excitedly.

"Wait, before we go, do you think you could call your friends?" I asked, "I don't think I can match her Shadow on my own if it appears."

"Sure thing," said Teddie, "Just wait here and I'll be right back!"

The bear vanished into a TV, leaving me to sink to the ground crosslegged and release a sigh.

"I hope your OK Shepard," I muttered.

* * *

Unknown to all, far away from the Normandy, in the place known as Dark Space, something shifted as it sensed something new enter its domain.

**And there we have it! Lock has met Margaret and Igor, received some training and found that Shepard has somehow been taken into the TV. Next time, Lock meets the Persona gang and we see the confrontation with Shepards Shadow. Don't worry, I have no plans for the two worlds to interact anywhere other than the TV world. Although it will be fun when the other people from the ME world I plan to give Persona show up.**

**Now, with regards to the Arcana people suggested, I wish to thank you all. I am still deciding what to actually use for people, but every suggestion is gladly received.**

**Alright, now its time for me to sign off, so don't forget to leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back. In this chapter, we get to see Lock meet the Persona crew, fight Shepards Shadow and maybe even see who I plan to use as her Persona. Before we begin though, I'd like to point out that at this moment in time in the Persona verse its shortly after they save Yukiko. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"I'm back Sempai!" said Teddies voice, breaking through my meditation I had entered to prevent me from going crazy and wearing a hole in the platform.

I opened my eyes to see the over excitable bear standing in front of me with a group of four teens standing just behind him looking at me with expressions ranging from stoic to suspicious.

"So, this is the guy you said needed our help?" asked the suspicious kid.

He had fawn coloured hair and was was dressed in a school uniform with a pair of headphones around his neck and had a pair of short daggers in his hands.

"Uhu," said Teddie, "This is Lock-sempai."

"Its nice to meet you," said the stoic kid who had grey hair and eyes and was dressed in the same uniform as the suspicious kid with the jacket open and was armed with a two handed sword, "I'm Yu Narukami and this is Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi."

He indicated to each in turn.

Chie was a fairly pretty girl with short, brown hair and eyes and was dressed in a green jacket and a grey and black checkered skirt.

Yukiko had long eyelashes, black eyes and long, straight black hair that is kept neat with a red hairband. She was dressed in a red sweater and the same skirt as Chie, along with opaque black tights.

"Ack, don't tell him our names!" yelled Yosuke, "We don't know if we can trust him."

"Yosuke has a point Narukami," said Chie.

"Teddie trusts him and thats enough for me," said Yu.

"Look, I don't care if you trust me or not, I need your help," I said, "One of my friends has been dragged in here and, since shes pretty strong in the outside world, I don't think I can take her Shadow alone. Will you help?"

"Of course I will Sempai!" said Teddie, "My nose will lead us right to her!"

"Thanks Teddie," I said, before turning to the teens, "What about you four?"

""Well, we can't just leave someone here on there own," said Yukiko.

"Yeah, shes right!" said Chie.

"We'll help," said Yu.

"Seriously am I the only person who's in the least bit suspicious?!" demanded Yosuke.

"Apparently so," deadpanned the brunette a few minutes later as we made our way through the TV world.

"Like I said, I don't need you to trust me, just help," I said.

"We're here," said Teddie.

"Are you sure," I asked, looking up at the building before us, "Cus this doesn't look like the sort of place she'd go."

The building was clearly a school, although it was done in the futuristic style of the Mass Effect universe, with white walls and glowing orange signs.

"Without a doubt," said Teddie, "My nose is never wrong. Your friend is this way."

The bear led us through the school towards the Gym. Eventually we reached our destination, only to find that the doors were locked.

"What now?" asked Chie, examining the red haptic pad on the door.

"You know, this seems familiar," said Yosuke, "I'm sure I've seen this somewhere before."

"Allow me," I said, bringing up my Omni-tool and the hacking tool I had scrounged off Garrus.

"Whoa, wait, is that an Omni-tool?" demanded Yosuke at the sight of the orange gauntlet.

"Your standing in a world inside a TV and the idea that there are alternate dimensions for Video games has never crossed your mind?" I asked as I made short work of the lock.

"Yeah but…"

"Look, I'll explain later, but right now we need to deal with the Shadow and save Shepard."

"Wait, you mean we're saving Commander Shepard?" demanded Yosuke, "OH HELL YEAH!"

He sprinted through the doors.

"What was that all about?" asked Yukiko.

"No idea," said Chie, before we followed the over excited Wind user.

Inside the Gym was just what you'd expect for a school gym, even one from the future. At one end was a raised stage upon which stood the yellow eyed form of Shepard who was smiling at its original who looked halfway between confused and furious.

"Who the hell are you?" demand Shepard.

"**Awe, don't you recognise me?" **cooed the Shadow, **"I'm hurt. And after all we've been through together. The attack on Mindoir, being shunted from posting to posting with Mother, Brain Camp and then later on Akuze and the attack on Elysium. I've been with you through it all."**

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Shepard, "I have no idea who you are!"

"**Oh now thats not true," **said the Shadow, **"After all, I am You."**

"What?" asked Shepard, taking a step back in shock.

"**Oh, yes, I am indeed you,"** said the Shadow, **"And that means I know everything about you. Everyone thinks you're a hero, the one who saved Elysium from those Batarian Slavers. HA! What a load of crap! You did it for revenge, revenge on those that took your home, your Father, older sister and even your Childhood from you!"**

"Thats not true!" yelled Shepard.

"**Of course its true!" **purred the Shadow, **"You just don't want to admit it. Heck, the only reason you joined the Alliance was because you wanted Revenge!"**

"N-no, thats not…" whispered Shepard, falling to her knees, "I joined because I wanted to help people."

"**Bullshit, you did it for revenge! Revenge on those who stole everything from you! You even did it to spite your mother, the one who was never there when you needed her and dragged you all over the Galaxy because of her job and took what was left of your childhood from you!"**

"No, thats not true," whispered Shepard, but her words rang hollow, "You don't know anything."

"**Oh no, I know everything," **hissed the Shadow, **"After all, I am You."**

Shepards head snapped up and her eyes locked onto the Shadow.

"Bullshit," she snarled, "There is no way in hell…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled.

"...THAT YOUR ME!"

The Shadow started to chuckle as red and black energy began to surround it.

"**Hehehe HAHAHAHAHA! THATS IT! I FEEL ALL THAT POWER!"**

The red energy exploded, sending Shepard flying of the stage. I darted forwards and caught her, lowering her to the ground before looking up at the Shadows new form.

It resembled a monstrous knight, clad in black armour with a pair of massive shoulder pads, a three pronged helmet through which glowing blue eyes could be seen and a tattered cloak with glowing purple symbols sown into it and a huge sword in its right hand.

"**I am a Shadow, the True inner self!"**

The Shadow swing its sword and unleashed a wave of crackling energy at us, forcing us to jump away.

"Teddie, take care of Shepard," I said, taking of my coat and tucking it under her head.

"You got it Sempai!" said the bear.

"Lets go," said Yu.

"**PERSONA!"**

In a massive flash of blue, five towering figures appeared in swirls of wind. Izanagi, Jiraiya, Tomoe, Konohana Sakuya and Gilgamesh stood ready to take on the Demonic Knight, there weapons at the ready.

"Wow Dude, you got Gilgamesh as your Persona?" asked Yosuke as said King summoned a sword from his gate.

"Yes, now focus on the battle," I deadpanned.

"**HAHAHA! You really think you stand a chance against me?" **rumbled the Knight, its voice echoing, **"As if. I'll kill you all then execute that fool you are protecting!"**

"Well, isnt this one arrogant," I said, "Lets go!"

The Persona charged, unleashing various forms of lightning, fire, ice and wind at the Knight who just shrugged them off and swung its sword, unleashing a powerful wave of lightning that blasted them back with purple energy sparking off them.

"Ow, that hurt," I growled, "Looks like attacking with Melee is a bad idea."

"Then what do you suggest?" demanded Yosuke.

"This," I replied, holding out a hand.

A blue glow appeared over it as a card spun into existence.

"The Emperor!"

The card spun and vanished in a golden ripple, before another, larger one appeared before Gilgamesh. The Persona reached out and gripped what came out, revealing it to be a massive crossbow with a scope. Gilgamesh brought the bow up and fired it at the Shadow, unleashing a massive wave of lightning that blasted it back into the wall.

"NOW!"

The others unleashed their attacks, hammering at the Shadow as it tried to get up, with Gilgamesh occasionally blasting it with his crossbow. Eventually, the Knight let out a loud roar and unleashed a shock wave, forcing the Persona to leap back lest they get shocked again. The Knight got to its feet, parts of its armour cracking of to reveal a glowing, ice blue eye underneath.

"**You arrogant little ants," **it panted, **"You dare to lay a hand on me? I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"**

"Oh we dare," I said, "But I don't think you'll be destroying us. This fight is over!"

"**WHAT?"**

The monsters eyes locked on me where I was standing near the back with my sword gripped tightly, by body and sword glowing brightly.

"Warp Cutter."

My sword flashed from the sheath and unleashed a blinding blue-white crescent of energy, similar to the one I used on Omega against the Blue Suns gunship, only about ten times the size and power. The Knight braced itself against the ground and swung its own sword, firing its own blast of purple energy. The two attacks collided and battled for a moment, before the purple energy was completely overwhelmed by the power of my attack, blasting both the Knight and the wall behind it with enough destructive power to cut the Arms of the Citadel. When the attack cleared, all that was left was a hole in the wall, a massive trench carved into the floor and Shepards Shadow who was sparking fiercely.

"HOLY COW!" was the first thing out of anyones mouth as the teens gaped at the level of destruction I could put out.

I ignored the exclamation and instead walked up to Shepard who had woken up at some point.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied the Commander, looking down sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Shepard, "What was that thing?"

I knelt down next to her with a sigh.

"We all have a dark side," I said, "That part of us that we don't want anyone to see. Thats what a Shadow is. The part of ourselves that we bury deep within us and pretend it doesn't exist, the part of us that feels everything we tell ourselves we shouldn't."

"So, everything that thing said…"

"Was the truth," I said.

Shepard looked away from me towards where her Shadow was now trying to get to its feet and falling.

"Thats...me," she whispered.

"Thats right," I said, "Now you know what to do."

Shepard nodded and got to her feet, walking over to where her Shadow was now kneeling. The Commander knelt in front of the yellow eyed mirror and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before she wrapped her arms around the Shadow and hugged her. The Shadows eyes widened before she smiled and hugged her original back, tears running from her eyes as she began to glow. Shepard released her mirror as she began to float, glowing brightly. Eventually, the glow dimmed and revealed Shepards Persona.

She had the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft, white skin, blue green eyes and golden blond hair that was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head. She was dressed in a blue dress under silver armour with dark blue highlights. In her hand she held a long sword with golden text engraved on the blade and a blue and gold hilt.

**"Thou art I and I am Thou...I am Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights."**

The Persona transformed into a Tarot Card and floated down into Shepards hands before vanishing into her chest. Shepard smiled sadly, before falling backwards into my arms as she fainted.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting that," I said.

"DUDE! You have Gilgamesh and she gets Saber!" yelled Yosuke, "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea what you mean," I said, "But if you mean the fact that our Persona are characters from Fate/zero, I'd like to point out that you are currently standing inside a TV. Have an open mind. Anyway, I should probably get her out of here."

"Agreed," said Yu.

A short while later and we were back on the entrance platform.

"Well, its been a pleasure," I said, "If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" asked Yosuke, "I mean, you do live in an alternate dimension."

I opened my Omni-tool and sent my number to his phone.

"Just try ringing that," I said, "If that doesn't work, just talk ask _Them."_

I looked meaningfully at Yu who nodded in understanding.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" demanded Yosuke, only to be ignored as I turned to my exit and pushed Shepard through before following. On the other side, I tucked Shepard into bed before heading back down to the Port Observation deck where I collapsed onto the couch.

"**So, your back," **said EDIs voice, **"May I inquire as to where you went?"**

"Don't worry about it EDI," I muttered, "problem solved and theres nothing to worry about."

I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**END! There we go, another chapter down. I know that the fight was a little lackluster, but hey, it could be worse. Before anyone gets on my case, Lock can only use that particular attack in the TV world.**

**I hoped you liked the first showing of one of his weapons. For the appearance of the crossbow, imagen Azusa weapon form from Soul Eater.**

**Please leave me a review on the way out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Just a heads up, I will not be covering all of the conversations that occur in this mission as most of them will be the same as the game. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

Chapter 7

"**Welcome, to the Velvet Room," **said Igor as I opened my eyes in the back of the blue limo, **"I must say that you are an interesting one Mr. Magnus. I wasn't expecting you to turn to the Investigation Team for help."**

"Well, I knew it was unlikely that I could stand up to Shepards Shadow on my own, so I sought out help," I said, leaning back in my seat.

"That is a very wise decision," said Margaret, "However, in doing so you have changed the future of both the Mass Effect world and that of Megami Tensei. I cannot wait to see what will happen."

My vision began to blur.

"Ah, it appears that our time together has ended for now," said the blond, "Until next time then."

I opened my eyes to find myself staring up at the ceiling of the Port Observation deck. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head slightly.

PWEEEEP!

I yelped and fell of the seat I had been sleeping on, before glearing up at a laughing Shepard who had just blown a whistle right in my ear.

"Wakey wakey, its morning!" she yelled, striking a pose.

I just stared at her.

"You woke me up for that?" I asked.

"Yep."

I deadpanned at her, before turning over and tugging my coat closer around me, ignoring the now pouting Shepard.

"Come on, get up!" she yelled, "You need to answer some questions for me!"

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them, before stretching and cracking my neck and back.

"Alright fine," I grumbled, "What do you want to know?"

"To start with, I want to know what happened last night," said Shepard, taking a seat across from me.

"Well, the short answer is that you were somehow dragged into your TV," I said, "The long one is that you were dragged into an alternate dimension that is connected to the human psyche that can only be accessed by people with certain powers by way of a TV."

"Are you serious?" asked the Commander.

Rather than answering, I stood and walked over to the TV mounted on the wall and stuck my hand through the screen.

"Extremly," I said, before pulling my hand out of the screen, "I don't know exactly how you were dragged in there since I should be the only person who can enter the TV world, but there you go. I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

"Alright, so what did you mean by certain powers?" asked Shepard, shaking of her shock at my hand passing through the screen.

"You remember the fight with your Shadow?" I asked, "The beings we summoned?"

"Yeah."

"They are called Persona. They are basically your Shadow after you accept them, a part of you that protects you and grants you the strength to fight. As you accepted your Shadow, you have the power to call yours forth and enter the TV world when you wish."

Shepard stood and joined me at the TV, before hesitantly reaching out and touching the screen, only to flinch back as it rippled at her touch.

"Wow."

"Yeah," I said, "But I wouldn't recommend going unless you have a damn good reason. Even with a Persona, it's still a dangerous place and just being there is stressful on the body."

We sat back down.

"So who were the kids you were with?" asked Shepard.

I chuckled and opened my Omni-tool.

"I think it would be best to show you," I said, activating the program I had found on the Extranet and projecting it onto the screen, "This is a video game from the 21st century called Persona 4."

Shepard watched as the game started, only for her jaw to drop as she recognised the Persona and forms of the Investigation Team.

"W-what the hell?" she stuttered, "There characters in a game?"

"Yep," I replied, "You're aware of the Theory of Relativity, right?"

Shepard nodded faintly.

"Well, basically this is an example of this. The TV world exists between dimensions and could likely be used for travel between them. In their dimension, this one is a video game with you as the main character, although I bet that the future has changed from the games storyline."

Shepard was quiet for a few moments.

"Alright, forgetting that I was apparently saved by fictional characters, how did you know I was in the TV?" she eventually asked.

I became serious and turned off my game.

"Through something called the Midnight Channel," I said, "Its a sort of window into the TV world. It appears when you look at a blank TV at midnight and, supposedly, shows your soul mate. However, what it actually shows is the next victim who will be dragged into the TV. Last night, you appeared on there and, since the image was clear, I knew that you were already in the TV world. After that, I simply had to head into the TV and ask Teddie for help."

"I see," muttered Shepard, clearly trying to wrap her head around the concept.

I sat back in my seat and allowed the Commander to absorb the information I had dumped on her. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Shepard spoke up again.

"Do you think this will happen again?" she asked, "People getting pulled into that world I mean?"

"No idea," I said, "The only thing we can do is see if anyone else shows up on the Channel."

Shepard nodded, before getting to her feet.

"You've given me a lot to think about," she said, "Thanks for taking the time to explain it to me."

"No problem," I said, "You know where to find me if you need me."

Shepard nodded and left, leaving me to move to the center of the room where I had cleared out a large space and enter a stance to begin my Katas.

"So, you are the swordsman?" asked a voice from the door as I flowed through the stances.

"Thats me," I said, "What can I do for you professor?"

"Was curious to meet you," said Mordin, coming into the room, "According to your file you can use your Biotics without an Amp and were able to take down a Krogen with a sword."

"What of it?" I asked.

"You are an intriguing subject. Am also interested in your sword. Never heard of one sharp or strong enough to cut through steel like yours."

"You and me both," I sighed and finished my Kata before turning to the Doctor, "If you want you can take a look at it. I'd be extremely interested to know what you can find."

"Would love to, but am currently swamped with creating countermeasure to seeker swarms," replied Morden.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, feel free to stop by."

Morden nodded and left the room, leaving me to slump down on the sofa and close my eyes.

"**Ground team to the briefing room, I repeat, ground team to the briefing room!"**

I sighed and got to my feet, heading upstairs.

* * *

"Whats this all about Shepard?" I asked when the team had gathered, "I was about to take a nap."

"Do you have any discipline at all?" asked Miranda, looking at me, "I thought that was a requirement for swordsmen

"Only in combat," I said, "Outside of it I can act as I like so long as Sakamoto-Sensei's not around and since shes on Earth I don't think I need to worry about that."

"Hem, when you're finished."

"Sorry Shepard," I said.

"Anyway, We're on approach to Purgatory to pick up Jack," said Shepard.

"Wait, isn't he a psychotic killing machine?" asked Garrus.

"Thats him," said Shepard.

"And you want us to be in an enclosed metal space in the middle of space with someone like that?" I asked, looking over at Miranda, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm sure that he can be convinced to work with us given the right motivation," said the cat-suit wearing woman.

"ANYWAY!" yelled Shepard, cutting of my retort, "While I don't think its a good idea, he is one of the most powerful human Biotics in existence. so he could be a valuable asset, if we can control him. The retrieval squad will consist of myself, Garrus, Mordin and Lock. Get ready and meet in the Airlock when we arrive."

"You got it," I said, already heading for the door.

* * *

A short while later saw the squad boarding the Prison station and being greeted by armed Taurens in Blue Suns armour who pointed their weapons at us.

"Wow, talk about a warm welcome," I quipped.

"Sorry Commander, but I need to ask you to hand over your weapons," said one of the grunts.

"And its standard procedure for me to keep my gun," said Shepard tersely.

"Stand down," said voice as another Blue Suns armoured Tauren walked into the entrance room, "I am Warden Kuril, the one in charge around here," said the Warden, "Its standard procedure for visitors to be disarmed Shepard, you understand."

"And its standard procedure for me to keep my gun with me at all times," repeated Shepard.

The Commander and Warden stared each other down for a few seconds before Kuril looked away.

"Let them through," he said, "I'm sure that we can handle four armed guests if they cause problems."

"Oh how lovely," I grumbled as we followed the Warden, listening to him explain about how the prison worked, including a few convenient demonstrations, including a moment where a pair of prisoners started fighting and a guard broke it up with a Shield pylon. Eventually we reached a corridor with a number of cells attached to it and were treated to the sight of a guard brutally beating a prisoner.

"What he do to deserve that?" I asked the guard standing outside.

"Nothing, but we need to send a message," replied the armoured guard.

"Is that so?" I asked, "You do know that doing that makes you as bad as him though?"

"What do you mean?" asked the guard.

"Hes in here because he picked on the weak in some way," I said, "And how is that any different?"

The guard looked at me for a second, before tapping on the glass door of the cell.

"Thats enough, let him go."

The guard in the cell stopped beating the prisoner and left the cell,. The guard I had spoken to nodded to me and headed off after his comrade, leaving me to catch up with the group who had been watching from further down the corridor.

"You're a bleeding heart," said the Warden, "That man deserved everything he got."

I just shrugged.

"I don't like unnecessary violence," was all I said as we continued to follow the Warden.

"Out-processing is just down this hall," said the Warden, pointing down a hall, "I need to go and make sure the funds for Jacks transfer is done. Once the transactions done, shes your problem."

"We know," I said, "We read the terms and conditions."

We headed down the indicated hall and through the door at the end, only to find an empty room with an open cell at the other end.

"I smell a double cross," I said as the door locked behind us.

"Sorry Shepard, but you're much more valuable as a prisoner than a client," said Kuril over the PA, "Now throw down your weapons and get into the cell."

"How about no," said Shepard, before looking at me, "Lock, do your thing."

"With pleasure," I said, facing the door and widening my stance.

"And just what are you planning to do to escape?" asked the Warden, "Securities waiting outside and you're outnumbered."

"Reppuzan."

I swung my sword and unleashed a massive wave of white Biotic energy that cut straight through the door and the squad of guards that were waiting behind it.

"Curious, what is your sword made of?" asked Mordin as he examined the mess on the other side of the now destroyed door.

"I have no idea," I replied, stepping over the puddle.

"Hmm, Would like to take up offer of studying it when we get back to Normandy."

"You got it, just make sure not to damage it," I said as we headed through the halls and towards the control room where we could free Jack from.

We didn't encounter any Guards as we headed through the halls, likely because all of the Guards in this section of the station had been sliced in half. We reached the control room, which was empty save for a technician who was quickly dealt with when I sliced his gun in half and kicked him into the wall.

"Damn, we can't release Jack from here," cursed Garrus as he worked on the console, "The best we can do is trigger a station wide alert and let everyone out."

"Do it," said Shepard, "It will provide a distraction and we don't exactly have time to look for an alternative."

"Got it," said Garrus and activated the alert, causing all of the cells to open and the Prisoners to start a riot.

We watched as the mechanical arm pulled a large ice cube out of the wall and placed it on the pedestal in the middle of the room, starting the thawing process. As it did, three YMIR mechs around the room activate and aimed their weapons at the thawing convict. In short order, the ice was gone, revealing a rather beautiful woman covered in tattoos and dressed in the bottom half of a prisoner jumpsuit and a set of straps on her upper body.

"Well what do ya know, there's actually someone out there who dresses even more inappropriately than Miranda," I quipped.

Jack opened her eyes and snarled, tearing open her restraints before lighting up her Biotics and tearing the Mechs and the room apart and running off, tearing holes in walls as she went.

"Still think its a good idea to recruit her?" asked Garrus.

Shepard just directed a glare at him and moved to the edge of the catwalk and shattering the glass with a Biotically charged punch.

"Shut up and lets get moving," she said before sliding down the conveniently placed chunk of broken metal that acted as a ramp, Garrus, Mordin and I following quickly.

We made our way through the hole Jack had made in the wall, following the trail of destruction she had left behind. We left the guts of the ship that Jack had been smashing through and emerged into the Yard where a pitched battle between the Convicts and guards had broken out, the Convicts using a combination of makeshift weapons and guns taken from the Guards. Fortunately, both sides were more interested in each other than us, although we were forced into a few firefights. Eventually, we reached a wide open area with a large number of bodies, both criminal and guard, with a man with silver hair and a prisoner jumpsuit standing in the middle of the room, panting and holding a length of pipe that was dripping blood. What stood out about the bodies was that not one of them was human. The man turned as we entered, revealing his red eyes that glimmered with insanity.

"Oh, whats this?" he asked as he saw us, "More Devil scum for me to kill?"

"What happened here?" asked Shepard, taking in the bodies, "And what do you mean devil?"

"I mean those scumbags standing behind you," replied the psycho.

"You mean Mordin and Garrus?" asked the Commander, "But there not Devils."

"Of course they are!" howled the man, "And in the name of God I shall exercise them and any who would call upon them!"

He vanished.

"What the hell?" demanded Garrus, only to yelp as my sword shot out and intercepted the psychos pipe before it could crush his skull.

I gritted my teeth as I held him back, inwardly wondering where all his strength was coming from, before my arms lit up with Biotics and I shoved him away. The others moved to bring up their guns, only for me to stop them with an outstretched hand.

"Lock?" asked Shepard.

"We don't have time to get into a fight with a psycho," I said, "You saw him move, how fast he is. You guys go after Jack, I'll handle this guy."

"We can't leave you here alone!" yelled Shepard.

"I'll be fine," I said, "Just go."

Shepard looked conflicted for a moment, before nodding and running through the hole in the opposite wall, Mordin and Garrus following her.

"So, you intend to fight me alone?" asked the convict, "Thats pretty brave."

"I can see your a swordsman from your movements," I said, taking a stance, "It would be rude of me to take you on with back up."

"Hmm, a Devil lover with morals, who knew," grinned the psycho, "My name is Freed Sellzen and I'll be the one to kick your ass!"

He vanished again, his pipe slamming into my sword as I brought it up to block.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lock Magnus," I said, "Lets go!"

**END! Bit of a cliffhanger there, but hey ho. Don't worry, Freed is just based on the Shitty Priest, I have no intention of crossing this with DXD, I just needed a reason for them to split up for something I have planned later.**

**Now, I have completed my list of Arcana for the crew and they are as follows:**

**Lock: the Fool**

**Shepard: the Star**

**Tali: the Empress**

**Garrus: the Emperor**

**Liara: the Priestess**

**Miranda: the Tower**

**Samara: the Hermit**

**Thain: Death**

**Jacob: Justice**

**Jack: the Devel**

**Grunt: the World**

**Legion: the Hanged Man**

**Mordin: Judgment**

**Joker: the Magician**

**Chakwaz: the Chariot**

**EDI: the Moon**

**plus one more character who will be introduced shortly who will be the Wheel of Fortune.**

**This extra character is actually one from the Persona series who I love and couldn't resist putting her in. Her Arcana is the same as in the games so if anyone can guess who it is in one try, I'll let them create a weapon for one of the Arcana. I say in one try since you could just list anyone with the Wheel of Fortune Arcana and win.**

**Kudos for those who know where I got Locks attack and the name of his sensei from.**

**Leave me a review on the way out!**

**(EDIT made some spelling corrections)**


	8. Chapter 8

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back for more Persona Effect! This time, we finish Jacks mission. Just a heads up, I will be taking some liberties with Jacks history. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Third Person POV

Deep in the bowels of the Purgatory prison, a fierce battle was going on between two swordsmen. The two clashed repeatedly, each moving faster than most could hope to follow, leaving flashes of sparks as there weapons clashed again and again.

"Heh, you're pretty good," growled Lock as the two swordsmen once more locked their weapons together.

"You're not bad yourself," answered Freed, a demented grin on his face, "Of course that just makes me want to kill you more!"

His off hand came up, revealing a pistol. Locks eyes narrowed, before he flipped back, evading the shots fired.

"HAHAHAH! DANCE~!" yelled Freed as he opened fire, forcing Lock to throw up a Biotic barrier or be turned into swiss cheese.

"If thats how you wanna play, thats fine by me," growled Lock as his sword gained a blue glow and he stabbed it forwards into the center of the barrier, causing it to focus down onto his sword before being fired in an energy blast.

"Fuck," said Freed before the blast hit, sending him flying through the wall and out into the Yard area where the pitched battle had been taking place.

Freed landed in the middle of the room, his outfit smoking and shredded from the blast, only to be forced to dodge as Lock came shooting out of the smoke and impaled the ground where Freed had been a second ago. The Psychopath leaped forwards, bringing his pipe down towards Locks head, only for it to be knocked aside by a gloved hand and countered by a strike at the torso that was slapped down. The two exchanged blows for a few seconds before vanishing again, the only sign of their presence being occasional flashes of sparks and gashes appearing on the walls and floor.

"Grr, why won't you just die?!" yelled Freed as the two clashed yet again.

Lock didn't answer and instead kicked the madman away and unleashed another wave of blue-white energy that seemed to consume Freed and cut through several walls before dissipating.

Locks POV

I let out a breath as the energy blast faded and revealed nothing but a scared floor and a new hole in the wall. I grimaced and shook my arms to try and get the tingling out of them. Freed had been unnaturally strong and extremely vicious in his attacks, resulting in my arms going a little numb. I sighed and sheathed my sword, before heading towards the hole I had blasted in the wall, intending to go and find Shepard. Before I could go more than a few feet though, my instincts yelled at me to dodge. I leaped forwards into a roll as a length of pipe slammed into the ground where I had been with enough force to dent the metal. I spun and found myself being forced to jump back again as Freed went on the attack, not giving me enough time to draw my sword.

"STAND STILL AND DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Freed as he pressed the attack.

I cursed in my head as I ducked and danced around the madmans brutal attacks, any sense of style completely gone from the enraged mans attacks and only sheer brute force left behind. I stepped back to avoid yet another strike, only for my foot to catch on a dead body and send me sprawling, my sword flying from my grip.

"NOW YOU DIE!" yelled Freed, leaping high into the air and hurtling towards me with his pipe held to impale me.

I growled and lit up with a Biotic Aura, before throwing my hand out and grabbing Freed in a Biotic field, stopping him cold.

"What the fuck?" asked the Psycho, before I jerked my hand down and slammed him into the floor, hard, with the sound of cracking bones indicating that I had done at least some damage.

Freed went still and I breathed a sigh of relief, before getting to my feet and grabbing my sword. I walked over to where the Psycho was laying in the crater and looked down at him.

"He. hehehe."

Freed turned his head slightly to look up at me through pained eyes. He wasn't going to be getting up again any time soon.

"Any last words?" I asked, drawing my sword.

"Go to hell."

I just smirked and swung my sword.

I sighed and turned away from the now headless corpse, flicking my sword clean and sheathing it as I walked towards the hole in the wall to try and find Shepard so we could get off this blasted station. As I did, I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye on one of the few intact catwalks, only to see nothing when I turned to look.

Shepards POV

I ducked behind cover, just in time to avoid being hit by the Wardens fire.

"Give it up Warden, this place is coming apart!" I yelled, trying once more to get through the the stubborn Turian.

"Not in a million years!" yelled Kuril, "I may not be able to catch you Shepard, but I will reclame Jack!"

I sighed and stuck my head out from behind cover, taking in the Warden where he was stood on a raised platform protected by a shield and shooting at anything that moved.

"Hey Shepard, need a hand?" asked a voice, making me jump and turn to find Lock had joined me in cover.

"Lock, your OK!" I yelled, grabbing the younger man in a one armed hug.

CLANG!

"OW!"

"Sorry."

I let him go as he rubbed the side of his head where I had slammed it into my armour.

"So, what exactly is going on?" asked the swordsman, peaking over the cover.

"Well, the Warden seems to have gone of the deep end and seems to be obsessed with recapturing Jack, despite the fact this place is falling apart around us."  
"And let me guess, the only way out is behind him?"

"Yep, pretty much. And we can't get close because hes shooting at anything that so much as twitches and that shield is pretty much invulnerable."

"Leave that to me," said Lock, before heading off, keeping low and using Charge to dash between cover.

"You can't beat me Shepard!" yelled the Warden as he sprayed my cover with bullets.

"Hurry up Lock," I growled under my breath.

Just as I said that, Kurils shield flickered out, followed by the supports of his platform collapsing and sending him crashing to the floor. I peaked over my cover and saw that Lock was now sitting on the Wardens back with his sword point hovering dangerously close to his eye.

"Shepard, I would like to once more state that you make some seriously scary friends," said Garrus as he came out from behind cover.

"Indeed," agreed Mordin.

"So what do you want me to do with this guy Shep?" asked the swordsman as the Warden struggled against his hold, only to freeze as the sword point twitched.

"Stick him in a cell and leave him," I said, pointing at an intact cell.

3rd person POV

Jack sprinted through the halls, splattering guards in her way and giving the halls a new paint job. Eventually, she came to the airlock where a ship was docked, a large frigate with a vaguely bird like shape. The young woman examined the ship with interest, before she caught sight of a familiar logo on the bow plates. Cerberus. Jack felt the familiar anger begin to boil inside her at the sight and she let out a cry of rage, before slamming her fists into the glass of the walkway.

The Convict twitched at the sound of a gun being cocked and spun in place to see a Batarian guard standing behind her pointing his assault rifle at her. However, rather than shooting her, the four eyed humanoid instead coughed up blood before falling forwards with a large gash on his back as the black clad human that had been standing behind him sheathed the sword that had dealt the deadly blow.

"Damned coward," muttered the human, kicking the corpse.

"Lock, I believe I've said it before, but you are one scary kid," said a Tauren who was standing at the other end of the hall with a human and a Salarian.

"Would be curious to examine muscle structure as well as sword," said the Salarian, "Have never seen a human move that fast without aid of mechanical armour or Biotics but you used neither."

"Doc, I have no problem with you looking at my sword, but keep your needles to yourself," said the swordsman before turning to Jack.

Locks POV

I examined the Convict in front of me, taking in her form. There seemed to be something different about her than what I remembered in the games, although that could have had more to do with the fact I really interacted with her while I was playing.

"When you're done staring at my tits, how about you tell me who you are?" said Jack.

Yep, theres the foul mouthed bitch I remembered. At this point, the rest of the Squad caught up with us and the conversation went much like how I remembered, with Jack demanding to see any files Cerberus had on her and Shepard agreeing.

* * *

"So doc, what do you think?" I asked Mordin as he ran a scanner over my sword.

"Cannot be sure," said the Professor, "Blade is made of a metal I have never seen before. Blade appears to have Eezo veins running through it, allowing for the channeling of Biotics. Is also far stronger than steel and appears to be able to cut through almost any material on hand with ease. Cannot even chip piece of for more detail analysis."

"Well thats helpful," I grumbled, "And here I was hoping you could tell me what it was made of at least."

"Sorry couldnt be more help," said Mordin, sheathing the blade and handing it back to me, "My thanks for allowing me to examine it. Know what a sword means to a true swordsman."

"Don't mention it Doc," I said, "Despite what you may have done in the past, I trust you."

Mordin nodded distractedly as I left the room.

* * *

A few hours later saw me kicking back in the Port Observation deck, enjoying playing the new Final Fantasy 37 and enjoying it a lot more than the last one I had played as there was more to gameplay than 'run down hallway, beat enemy' and then rinse and repeat. I had just defeated another boss when a knock came on the door. I twisted in my seat and was surprised to see Jack stood in the doorway looking awkward.

"Can I talk to you?" asked the tattooed woman.

"Sure," I said, pausing my game and turning my seat around to face the table as Jack sat down across from me. I frowned as I watched the so-called 'super bitch' shift in her seat and twist her fingers together, trying to connect this nervous looking girl to the violent psycho I remembered from the games and who tore through Purgatory like it was nothing.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, I was hoping you would teach me how to fight like you," she said.

I blinked in confusion.

"And by that you mean..?"

"Use a sword," said Jack, "I saw you take down that Freed creep. I want to be able to fight like that."

I stared at the woman across from me before sighing and grabbing my sword where it lay next to me.

"First answer me this," I said, "What is this?"

I held up the sword.

"What kind of a question is that?" demanded Jack, her normal personality resurfacing, "Its a sword."

"Correct," I said, "Now think about what a sword is, what its meant to do."

Jack opened her mouth.

"No, don't answer me now," I said, "Think about what I said and remember. Once a sword is drawn, it cannot be sheathed without first doing battle."

Jack nodded, clearly deep in thought, before leaving the room. I sighed and sat back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"**Welcome to the Velvet Room."**

I opened my eyes to find myself sat in the back of the blue furnished Limo.

"You are quite the interesting one," said Margaret as she opened her book, "You make bonds easily, often without others realising. It is through that trate that you have gained the Judgment Arcana."

Said card appeared and vanished into the book, leaving a moving picture of Mordin and I talking.

"**I must admit, I am looking forwards to seeing what happens next," **said Igor, regarding me over his clasped hands, **"We shall be following your journey quite closely."**

The room faded as I slipped back into sleep.

**END! And there we go, done and dusted. Next time, we will be doing Grunts recruitment mission and meeting the character who will be the Wheel of Fortune Arcana and Locks sister figure.**

**Now I know that Jack was acting a little OOC, but I want to try something a bit different with her. You'll see what I mean later. **

**Now, heres the Arcana I have so far, as well as the weapons they will manifest for Lock:**

**Lock: the Fool**

**Shepard: the Star Weapon: Excalibur**

**Tali: the Empress**

**Garrus: the Emperor Weapon: Azusa**

**Liara: the Priestess **

**Ashley: Temperance**

**Miranda: the Tower Weapon: Myrtenaster**

**Samara: the Hermit Weapon: Divine Dividing**

**Thain: Death Weapon: Crescent Rose**

**Jacob: Justice Weapon: ****Mjolnir**

**Jack: the Devil Weapon: Boosted Gear**

**Grunt: the World Weapon: Hihiō Zabimaru (the original version)**

**Legion: the Hanged Man Weapon: Yamato (Vergils sword from DMC)**

**Mordin: Judgment Weapon: Lance of Longinus**

**Joker: the Magician Weapon: Gambol Shroud**

**Chakwaz: the Chariot Weapon: Rebellion (Dantes from DMC)**

**EDI: the Moon Weapon: Sode no Shirayuki **

**Oriana (Miranda's sister): the Sun Weapon: Ember Celica**

**Yes, I have basically stolen the lot of them from other fandoms, but there not set in stone until after Lock summons them in a fight. I'm still looking for ones for Tali, Liara and Ashley, so feel free for suggestions there.**

**As always, leave me a review on the way out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I'm going to start giving Lock fights that differ from the mission in any that I can't be bothered to cover in full, which will be most of them honestly, at the very least the recrute missions. The fights will be against Mass Effect style versions of characters from other Fandoms, like Freed in Jacks mission. The rest of the mission with the squad goes as canon. The reason I'm doing this is to prevent myself from getting bored and packing this story in which I really don't want to do. Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 9

"This place is a shithole," were the first words out of Jack's mouth as we landed on Korlus.

"I couldn't agree more," I grumbled, kicking a lump of metal out of the way.

Shepard and Garrus shared a look, before the Commander took the lead and lead us through the towering piles of rubbish.

"**There is only one measure of success: Kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal!"**

"Oh lovely, a psycho," I grumbled as Jedores voice echoed over the PA system.

We continued on our way until we made a turn at the end of the area and immediately came under fire from a large number of Blue Suns mercs. Fortunately, they all though there were a lot of them, there aim sucked and the large amount of cover and convenient vantage points made it easy for me to sneak around them and blast them with Biotics. Or just unleash a Reppuzan and shred them behind there cover. Eventually, we made it past the goons and found an injured merc laying in a puddle of blood. One conversation and a dose of Medi-gel later and the Merc was back on his feet and waving away a patrol so they wouldn't find us and we were on our way.

"You're to soft Shepard," said Jack, "I would have just killed him and be done with it."

"You shouldn't be so quick to kill," I said, "After all, if you save a foe then they could easily become an ally further down the line."

"What are you, some kind of Chinese philosopher?" scoffed the tattooed woman, although she was clearly thinking about what I had said.

We continued on our way, only to find ourselves in a perfectly square area that looked suspiciously like an arena. In the middle of said arena stood a lone Turian clad in blue armour with what appeared to be sheathed swords attached to his back and an eyepatch over one eye.

"Hmm, I smell a trap," I muttered as we stopped just outside.

"That much is obvious," said Shepard, "What should we do?"

Before I could answer, the Turian spoke up.

"Lock Magnus."

I blinked and looked towards him.

"Your him, right?" asked the Turian, "The swordsman who managed to decimate Sargent Cathkas men with only a sword and Biotics?"

"Thats me," I said, stepping forwards.

"My name is Irum Bradley and I would like to challenge you to a duel."

I raised an eyebrow as he drew two of his swords, revealing them to be sabers.

"Alright, could be fun," I said, stepping forwards into the arena, "Shepard, you go on ahead, find Okeer."

Shepard nodded and beckoned to the other squad members, leading them around the side.

"You're not going to stop them?" I asked, "Aren't you a guard?"

Irum let out a chuckle.

"Not at all," said the Turian, "I'm not really affiliated with the Blue Suns you see, Okeer just hired me to make sure no one damages his so-called masterpiece. Now though, I'm interested in taking your metal as a swordsman."

I smirked and dropped my stance, taking an Iaido stance.

"Its been a while since I've got to fight a real swordsman. Lets go!"

We both charged and clashed, saber against Katana, before we broke of and entered a series of brutal exchanges, Irums twin sabers against my sword and sheath as I was forced to use it in conjunction with my sword. Eventually, we broke apart and stood at opposite ends of the field, out breath coming in short pants.

"Say, how old are you?" asked Irum suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I'll be 60 this year," continued the other swordsman, "When you get old, your body doesn't move quite the way you want it to."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked, inwardly wondering where I had heard that speech before, "Your age doesn't seem to be slowing you down that much."

"Haha, true, but it won't be long," said Irum, before suddenly shooting forwards with his swords in motion.

It was only through sheer dumb luck that I avoided losing an arm at that point and then it was only because I had the presence of mind to activate a localized barrier around the limb. I ducked as Irum came at me again, his swords aiming to dismember me.

"_What the hell? his attack pattern has changed completely!" _I thought, _"Before he was aiming to wound, now he going for the kill!"_

I ducked under another attack, only to receive a booted foot to the chin as blue armoured alien kicked me hard enough for me to crash through the rusted metal that surrounded our battle field.

"Damn you!" I snarled, lunging forwards with my sword, only for him to shift to the side enough that I missed, although the tip of my sword caught his eyepatch and cut it off, revealing a closed and slightly scared eye underneath.

The Turian ducked under my blade and brought his crossed blades to my throat like a pair of scissors, just a twitch away from taking my head off.

"You know, I'm a terrible Turian really," said Irum conversationally, "I have a terrible time following orders and I'm crap with almost every weapon except swords. And yet, I managed to work my way up the ranks to General despite this. Do you know how I manage to differentiate myself in battle between bullets flying everywhere without Biotics like yourself? Can you guess?"

"_Wait a sec, is he..?"_

The Turian opened his eye to reveal a cybernetic implant that was completely white except for a red dragon eating its own tail around a star.

"I had a friend in the Salarian Union make this Ultimate Eye for me."

"_Aw crap," _I thought, before lighting up my Biotics and throwing out a barrier, forcing him to jump away instead of decapitating me.

"Oh, so you still have some fight in you?" asked Irum, "Even though you're clearly outmatched?"

"I don't give up," I said, "Even when it seems hopeless, I never give in. Thats what Sakamoto-sensei taught me and I will not let her down!"

I held out a hand and a glowing blue card appeared in front of me. However, instead of crushing it to summon Gilgamesh, I caught it between my fingers.

"You think your Eye allows you to see everything?" I growled, "In that case, dodge this!"

I held the card out in front of me and it began to glow as golden ripples formed in the air around me.

"Oh, whats this?" asked the Turian, looking up as the ripples increased in number.

"My power," I growled, "One gained from mastering the Darkness in my heart."

From within the ripples emerged the tips of various weapons, before they were fired at high speed at the Turian swordsman. Irum managed to dodge or block the first few, but the weapons came faster and with more force until they were exploding on impact and Irum was forced to dodge them lest he lose an arm or even get blasted to pieces.

"What the hell are you?!" he demanded as he ducked a glowing sword.

"A Persona user," I growled, "Now hurry up and lose so I can catch up with Shepard!"

Irum just growled and charged, dodging around the rapid fire and explosive weapons, his swords ready to scissor my head off. The blades were an inch from my neck when the suddenly stopped.

"What?"

The Turian glanced back and saw that a pair of ripples had appeared behind him and fired chains that were now wrapped around his sword arms, preventing him from following through with his attack.

"You done?" I asked, glearing at Irum.

"Hehe, looks like I'm beaten," said the Turian, "So what will you do now? Will you finish me off or will you let me go?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, you did try to kill me," I said.

"That I did."

"Still, you're an incredibly skilled swordsman and there really aren't enough around. Plus, I don't like killing and I don't really need to kill you."

The chains holding Irum still dissolved into motes of golden light as did the weapons littering the field.

"HAHA! Well, I won't forget this, Lock Magnus," said Irum as he went to sheath his sabers, only for them to fall apart. The Turian tossed the useless hilts to the side.

"You are an incredibly skilled swordsman, especially for one so young," continued Irum, "We will have to continue this duel another time to truly find out who is stronger."

"And I look forwards to it," I said, clasping Irum's hand, before he turned and began to walk away.

I sighed and sheathed my sword, before turning to face the lab that could be seen in the distance.

"Well, I guess I should catch up with Shepard," I muttered.

Before I could take more than a few steps though, the sound of heavy footsteps and breathing reached my ears, making me turn to face the source. Said source was a large Krogan clad in red and yellow armour without a helmet. As soon as I saw the lizards eyes, I knew that this was one of the failures from the crazed look in its eye. The Krogan let out a loud roar, before charging. I groaned, before leaping to the side, evading the charging alien by inches. The Krogan didn't stop and slammed into one of the metal walls that lined the area, denting the metal. The impact didn't seem to phase it in the least as it pulled itself out of the Krogan shaped dent and turned back to face me. I scowled and widened my stance, charging my fist with Biotics as the massive clone charged. As it reached me, I took a step to the side and drove my Biotic empowered fist into its side, right under the arm where the armour was weakest, releasing the Biotic charge as I hit. The resulting explosion tore the Krogan apart and sent me flying into and through one of the rusted metal plates with a shredded hand and a large amount of Krogan blood covering me.

I groaned and pushed myself up on my left hand, keeping my right close to my body as blood dripped from the torn and shredded skin. I cursed and dispensed some Medi-gel from my Omni-tool onto the injured limb, letting out a sigh of relief as the orange gunk did its job. Now that I was no longer bleeding, I stood and looked around. I was in what appeared to be an old shipping container from Earth, although it was rather hard to see anything as the only light came from the Lock shaped hole in the wall behind me.

"Lovely, where the hell am I?" I muttered, opening my Omni-tool again and activating the torch function.

I panned the light over the inside of the container, only to pause as it reflected of something at the other end of the container. Curious, I walked forwards and allowed the light of the torch to land on the object in full. What I saw made me take a double take.

The object was actually a girl who looked to be about 16 with silver hair pulled into a ponytail that reached her butt. She was dressed in what appeared to be a Japanese school uniform, consisting of a white short sleeved top with a sailor collar and a yellow ribbon around her neck and a black and grey checkered short skirt that looked a lot like the ones Yukiko and Chie had been wearing during the mission to save Shepard. However, what really caught my attention was the fact that she was mechanical. Her arms and legs were made of some kind of white metal while her forearms and feet were red. She had a headpiece that resembled a medieval Knights helmet that extended up to her ponytail and down it about half way. She also had what appeared to be a pair of wings on her back.

"No way," I muttered, moving forwards to examine the mechanical girl closer, "Is this girl who I think she is?"

As I moved forwards, I failed to notice a small, blinking red light at floor level that changed to green as I passed over it. As soon as it did, the entire room was lit up with a blue light.

'**NEW SUBJECT DETECTED. SCANNING.'**

I jumped at the unexpected noise and light and turned around, wildly searching for the source. As I did, a blue light moved up my body, causing my bones and organs to become visible for a short moment.

'**PERSONA USER DETECTED. SUBJECT DESIGNATED: WARLOCK MAGNUS. PERSONA: GILGAMESH. SUBJECT SUITABLE FOR GUARDIAN OF UNIT #031.'**

"Wait, what?" I asked, finally relaxing as I realised that the voice and lights meant no harm.

'**NOW ACTIVATING ANTI-SHADOW SUPPRESSION WEAPON UNIT #031, DESIGNATION: LABRYS.'**

As I watched, the blue lights around me faded, although the container remained lit up, revealing that the girl I had seen earlier was in fact stood in a sort of cradle that was now lighting up slowly. As it did, the girl began to move, first twitching her fingers then shifting her arms slightly, before her eyes flickered open, revealing a pair of bright red eyes that blinked blearily as if awakening from a long sleep. She looked at me for a moment, before the cradle around her seemed to deactivate and she fell forwards into my arms.

"Hmm, Onii-sama," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest.

"Aw crap," I muttered, ignoring the slight burn in my cheeks, "Thats all I need, a robot girl thinking I'm her brother."

I glanced down at Labrys face and saw that she was wearing a contented smile as she snuggled into my coat. I couldn't stop the slight smile that crossed my face at the sight.

"On second thoughts, I can live with this," I said, rubbing her head, "I always wanted a sister anyway."

Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Aw hell, how the hell am I supposed to explain this to Shepard?"

**END! Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it, especially that bit at the end. For those that don't know, Labrys is a character from Persona 4 Arena and is an android with a heart and ego who has the ability to use a Persona to fight Shadows. Shes basically the same as Aigis, only she uses an axe over guns. Shes also the Wheel of Fortune in this story and Locks younger sister figure after being programed to recognize him as such.**

**I don't think I need to spell out where Irum was inspired from, but just in case people can't pick it up from the fight and his fighting style, just translate his first name from Latin to English and read Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Deathleader, Locks use of the GoB in this chapter was for you since you asked.**

**Below is the list of Arcana and weapons as before:**

**Lock: the Fool Weapon: Gates of Babylon**

**Shepard: the Star Weapon: Excalibur**

**Tali: the Empress**

**Garrus: the Emperor Weapon: Azusa**

**Liara: the Priestess Weapon: The Golden Sword (campione)**

**Ashley: Temperance**

**Miranda: the Tower Weapon: Myrtenaster**

**Samara: the Hermit Weapon: Divine Dividing**

**Thain: Death Weapon: Crescent Rose**

**Jacob: Justice Weapon: Mjolnir **

**Jack: the Devil Weapon: Boosted Gear**

**Grunt: the World Weapon: Hihiō Zabimaru (the original version)**

**Legion: the Hanged Man Weapon: Yamato (Vergils sword from DMC)**

**Mordin:Judgment Weapon: Lance of Longinus**

**Joker: the Magician Weapon: Gambol Shroud**

**Chakwaz: the Chariot Weapon: Rebellion (Dantes from DMC)**

**EDI: the Moon Sode no Shirayuki **

**Oriana (Miranda's sister): the Sun Weapon: Ember Celica**

**Labrys: Wheel of Fortune Weapon: Wheel of Misfortune (basically Lock/Gilgamesh summons a wheel, spins it and it inflicts a random effect)**

**Anyway, thats enough from me, Leave me a review on the way out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Persona Effect

Whatever I was expecting when I got sucked into my TV while playing Mass Effect, being confronted by my dark half was not it. I also wasn't expecting to get spat out into the Mass Effect world with powers I thought were fiction. I really should have stayed in bed. OC-insert, slight Persona crossover.

**And we're back. In this chapter we get to see Miranda getting put down (again) and the next exertion to the TV world.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except for Lock and his sword.**

Chapter 10

I sighed as I made my way through the junkyard that was Korlus with Labrys on my back, still fast asleep, heading towards the lab building that could be seen in the distance. As I walked, I tried to think of a way to convince Shepard to take Labrys with us without revealing the fact she was an Android, something I was sure would go over about as well as waking Shepard up early. In other words, not well at all.

"Hey, ya can put me down now," said a voice in my ear, making me jump.

I turned my head to the side to see a pair of bright red eyes looking back at me.

"Oh hey, you're awake," I said as I crouched to let my passenger hop off.

Labrys stood and staggered, falling against me.

"Are you sure you're alright to stand?" I asked.

Labrys ignored me in favor of taking a few shaky steps, before shaking out her legs.

"Thats better," she said, "You wouldn't believe how stiff being inactive for 170 years can make you."

"I bet I can guess," I muttered, "So, if you're aware of how much time has past, I guess you know the basics of the Galaxy at least?"

"Yeah, the system downloaded the Codex," said Labrys as she did a few stretches, "Thats why I was unconscious. Having nearly 12000 terrabytes worth of data rammed into my skull was enough to put me out for a while."

"Yeah, I can imagine," I said, getting to my feet.

Before anything else could be said, the PA system crackled to life and Jedores voice echoed across the complex

"**I've tracked the source of the Krogen release, Okeer of course. I'm calling an end to the project, flush the tanks!"**

"Oh lovely, a psycho," muttered Labrys.

"I couldn't agree more," I said, "You up for a fight?"

Labrys stretched out a hand and allowed her axe to extend and deploy, making a couple of practice swings.

"Yep, it'll do me some good."

"And it'll make it easier to convince Shepard to take you with us," I sighed, "I still need to come up with an excuse that doesn't include AIs."

* * *

Shepards POV

I ducked behind cover, just in time to avoid being blasted with a rocket from two different directions as Jedore and the YMIR mech fired towards me at the same time.

"What is it with the psychos in charge and trapping us behind cover?" asked Garrus from beside me.

"Give it up Shepard, you can't beat me!" yelled Jedore as she opened fire with her rocket launcher again.

"More to the point, why do they all seem to know me?" I grumbled.

"Well, you are pretty famous," pointed out the Turian Sniper.

I growled, before popping out of cover and launching a Warp at one of the Krogen Berserkers as he tried to charge out position, ducking back down before the YMIR could fire at me. On the other side of the area, there was a loud explosion as Jack finished off the other three Krogen the rocket launcher toting woman had released on us.

"Well, thats all the Krogen dealt with, now we just need to destroy that Mech and deal with Jedore," said Garrus, sticking his head over the cover, only to pull it back as a rocket shot over head, "Although that may be easier said than done."

At that moment, the radio crackled and Locks voice came through.

"Hey Shep, need a hand?"

"Lock, your OK!" I yelled.

"Why always the tone of surprise?" asked Lock, a tone of fake hurt in his voice, "I thought you knew me better than that."

I opened my mouth to respond, only for Garrus to interrupt.

"Flirt later lovebirds, right now we need help!"

I glared at the Turian as Locks sputtering could be heard, as well as what sounded like a girls laughter.

"Alright fine, ETA 10 seconds," said Locks voice.

"Wait, you're that close?" I asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" came Jedores voice from the other end of the room, followed by a roaring sound that sounded a lot like a jet engine, a flash of blue-white light and a loud clanging sound.

Garrus and I glanced at each other, before poking our heads out from behind cover to take in the scene before us. It was...interesting to say the least. On the other side of the area where Jedore had been stood with her rocket launcher, the Blue Suns officer was now flat on her face with stars flying round her head while Lock used her as a stool. Unfortunately, the YMRI was still active and turned to face Lock with its missile arm primed.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Lock just grinned as something seemed to drop from the ceiling, spinning in the air and slicing the primed missile arm off with a massive axe, before spinning and cutting the huge mech in half. The object landed, revealing it to be a girl with long, silver hair, who promptly marched up to Lock and dragged him up by the scruff of his neck.

"You stupid idiot!" yelled the girl, "What were you thinking, letting go like that?!"

"Sorry Labrys, but in my defence, she did point a rocket launcher at us!"

That didn't seem to calm the girl down in the least as she slammed her fist into the top of the swordsmans head with a loud clang, sending him crashing into the ground holding his head.

"Anyone know what's going on?" asked Garrus.

"Not a clue," I replied, walking up to where the girl was berating Lock who was nursing a clearly sore head, "So, which one of you wants to explain exactly what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Shep," said Lock, "This is Labrys and shes, well, lets just say I found her and thought she could make a good addition to the team."

"Hows that, shes what, 11?" asked Jack as she approached.

"Oi, I just destroyed that thing with one attack," retorted Labrys, pointing at the sparking wreck that used to be a YMIR, "And I'll have you know, I'm 17!"

I turned back to Lock as the teen and Biotic Killer started arguing.

"Are you sure shes suitable?" I asked the swordsman, "She does look rather young."

"This coming from the woman who became an N7 at 19?" retorted Lock, "Look, Labrys is more than capable of taking care of herself with that axe of hers, trust me."

I sighed.

"Alright, fine," I said, Lets go get Okeer and get out of here."

At that moment, an alarm went off.

"Crap, thats coming from the lab where Okeer is!" I yelled as I lead the group back up to the lab.

* * *

Locks POV

I followed after Shepard and the others up the stairs towards the lab with Labrys at my side.

"So, mind telling me why you're working with someone who is apparently a complete psychopath?" asked the mechanical maiden.

"Honestly? no idea," I replied, "The Illusive Man gave us her dossier and told us to pick her up. I personally think its so he can make a grab for her."

"Probably not a bad guess," mused Labrys, "Still, it can't really be safe to be trapped on a spaceship with someone like that."

"True enough, but I personally think she's just misunderstood."

Labrys gave me a look that told me just how much shit she thought I was, before we burst through a door and into Okeers lab to find the Krogan splayed out on the ground with foam leaking from one corner of his mouth.

"Choked on poison gas," I muttered, "Not a pleasant way to go. Even worse for a Krogan who live to fight."

Shepard walked up to the console next to the tank holding Okeers 'Masterpiece' and pressed a flashing button, triggering a voice recording.

"_You gave me time to finish Shepard," _said Okeers voice, _"Unfortunately, I don't know why the Collectors are targeting humans. If I did, I would tell you. Take my Legacy, this solder, the grunt is perfect."_

I snorted.

"Theres no such thing as perfect in this world," I said.

"To true," muttered Garrus as Shepard got onto the Normandy to transport the tube.

* * *

A few hours later saw Miranda, Shepard, Labrys and I stood around the conference table.

"This is foolish," growled Miranda, "Shes not even out of her teens and you want to take her into a suicide mission?"

"How is taking her anymore foolish than having Jack on the ship?" I asked, "At least we know that Labrys won't snap and kill anyone wearing Cerberus colours."

"Didn't you say you thought she was misunderstood?" asked Labrys.

"Shut it, I'm trying to make a point," I grumbled, "Anyway, Labrys is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"That doesn't change the fact shes still a child!" yelled Miranda.

"What about EDI then?" I asked, "How old is she? EDI, how long have you been active for?"

"**Two years and six months," **was the reply.

"So you're alright with taking a two year old into battle but not a 17 year old?" I asked.

"Thats different, EDIs a computer," retorted Miranda.

"And that means shes not alive?" I asked, "She is self aware, capable of asking questions and learning. To me, that means that she is alive."

"Thats enough you two," said Shepard, cutting of Mirandas retort, "debates about age aside, I'm willing to give her a try. She can come on our next mission and we can assess her skills then."

"You can't be serious Shepard?" demanded Miranda, "Shes just a kid!"

"Enough Miranda," said Shepard, glearing at the woman, "I've made my decision. Dismissed."

We left the room, with Mirandas glare being ignored by all parties.

* * *

"Well, that was unnecessarily painful," I grumbled as I flopped down on the sofa.

"Is she always like that?" asked Labrys.

"Yes," was my deadpan response.

"**Lock, can I ask you something," **said EDIs voice.

"Sure, whats up EDI?" I said.

"**Do you really think I'm alive?"**

"And you just answered your own question," I said, "To me, anything that can ask 'am I alive' has answered there own question as yes."

"**But I'm a computer," **said EDI in a small voice.

"So's the brain," I replied, "The body is nothing more than a biological machine. Your body is the Normandy itself. Your heart is the Eezo core and your brain is the AI core. So what if you have nuts and bolts rather than squishy guts, you're as alive as me."

"**Thank you Lock," **said EDI.

"No problem," I said, "Besides, it would be rather hypocritical of me to say your not alive when I've basically adopted an AI as a little sister."

"Shut it you," growled Labrys, slapping me lightly.

"**Wait, you're an AI?" **asked EDI.

"You two girls have your talk, I need a nap," I said, "Could one of you wake me up at midnight?"

"Sure thing Onii-sama," said Labrys as I removed my coat and curled up on the sofa, out like a light in seconds.

* * *

"**Welcome to the Velvet Room."**

I opened my eyes in the back of the Limo.

"**I must admit, you make for an extremely interesting guest," **said Igor, **"Not many would be able to channel their Personas power without summoning it."**

"Yeah, about that, how was I able to use the Gate?" I asked, sitting up in my seat.

"That is a question you will need to answer yourself," said Margaret.

"Well thats helpful," I grumbled, "So why am I here tonight?"

"Ah yes, you have made two new bonds," answered Margaret, opening her book, "The Moon and the Wheel of Fortune. I can hardly wait to see what you will do with these new weapons."

"**Before you go, you should be aware that another battle is on the horizon," **said Igor.

"Yes, I do remember the game," I said, "And that was a horrible pun old man."

Igor just chuckled as the room began to fade.

* * *

"Lock, wake up!"

I grumbled as someone shook my shoulder.

"Fiv'mor minutes," I groaned, batting the hand away

"Come on Onii-sama, you were the one who told me to wake you up for midnight," said the voice, shaking me again.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing at my eyes literally.

"Finally," said Labrys, "I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes."

"Sorry, I'm a deep sleeper," I said, stretching and yawning, "What time is it?"

"**23:58, ship time," **said EDIs voice.

"Thanks EDI," I said, "So, did you two have a nice chat?"

"Yep," said Labrys, flopping down next to me, "So why did you want to be woken up for midnight?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the TV flickering on.

"That, the Midnight Channel."

The screen flickered for a few seconds before lighting up with what appeared to be the Presidium on the Citadel. For a few seconds the screen was empty, before a familiar Turian marched onto the screen, doing a precise right turn and adopting a perfect at ease position.

"**Hello, and welcome to 'Follow the Specter', the show that shows you exactly what goes into protecting the Galaxy," **said Garrus, **"I sincerely hope to see you all as I undertake this journey to end injustice. By any means necessary."**

The Turian pulled out a pistol and fired it towards the camera, making the screen appear to crack and the words FOLLOW THE SPECTER appear in dark blue jagged script, before the screen flickered and shut off.

"OKK? I'm guessing that wasn't normal?" asked Labrys.

"Not in the slightest," I said, "Looks like we need to head into the TV again. Lovely."

I got to my feet as the door opened to reveal Shepard, who was armed with an assault rifle.

"I was just about to come get you," I said, "I guess you saw the Midnight Channel?"

"Yep," said Shepard, "So, we need to go save Garrus?"

"Pretty much," I said, "You coming Labrys?"

"Yep, it'll be good to stretch my legs," said the Mechanical Maiden, getting to her feet.

"Wait, I thought you said you needed a Persona to enter the TV?" asked Shepard.

"Yep," I replied, "And Labrys has one. I'll explain later. For now lets focus on making sure Garrus doesn't get killed by his own ego."

I grabbed both girls my the hand and dragged them through the TV screen.

**DONE! Fina-fucking-ly! I'm so sorry for the wait everyone, but this chapter fought me every step of the way. Next time, Garrus is saved and gains his Persona! Leave me a review on the way out!**


End file.
